A Year Goes By
by Nexus3
Summary: Years go by with the good and the bad; When Voldemort is after you there is more bad than good. Harry must grow up faster than he should- with visions that no one would want to see. The rating is for death, violence, and curse words. Pretty Much Finished.
1. 1 Summer: Dursleys, Attack, To Hogwarts

Disclaimer: These characters and so forth are not mine. Rowling owns it all. I am just a humble fan fic writer.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Deatheaters stormed into the large house, and shouts range out. Two men were in a livingroom vainly trying to defend themselves. They were murdered within minutes.  
  
A women and two children were awoken by the noise. She stood at he top of the steps, horrified. She told he children to run, but the death eaters were already coming for them. Tortured and beaten, then killed. When the Deatheaters were finished they disapperated, only to apparate to another house, an older one, and storm inside. repeating their 'performance.'  
  
************************************************************************ ************************************************************************  
  
At this point Harry woke up where he was lying face first in his homework. He had tried staying up as long as possible, quietly doing his homework. He was trying to keep awake, to stay away from his nightmares, or the occasional horror he had just had the privilege of witnessing. There was also, coincidentally no other time he could do his homework. As he had had to pick the lock and the cupboard to get it -his didn't think it would be a good idea for the Dursleys to see him actually doing it.  
  
In addition to not feeding him, occasionally abusing him, and working him to death with chores, he had had to get a job. He had found one delivering packages, which wasn't so bad. He simply had to walk up to the house, have them sign, then leave. Most often they weren't even at home. He actually liked being away from the Dursleys even if for a job, but didn't admit it to them.  
  
He lay there for an hour just trying to get that vision out of his head, tired eyes staring unblinkingly at the ceiling. Then he saw Pig at his window with a letter from Ron. He and Hermione hadn't written often, as there was a danger of Voldemort intercepting them, or his relatives seeing them. This was, so far, only the second letter from Ron.  
  
The letter was short and basically wondering about whether Harry was still alive. There was an obvious concerned undertone. He scrawled a quick note back that he was as fine as he could be considering where he lived, and that he had gotten a job. He didn't mention the nightmares. Or the visions.  
  
"Harrryyyyyy." He heard his aunt's screams for him to make breakfast, and forced himself to get up.  
  
He made breakfast for the complaining family, then made his way to work. As he walked he mused about running away from the Dursleys like he had third year. He wouldn't though -Dumbledore wanted him here, and life would be much worse (not to mention short) if Voldemort caught up with him. At least he was no longer living in the cupboard, nor stuck in the house all day.  
  
Vernon was even getting better after his initial 'time for revenge mode' as he had remembered the ton-tongue toffee incident.  
  
At lunch he joined Mark and Joshua and enjoyed listening to them talk -another bonus of a job. Actual company. He was silent most of the time, but he still appreciated their company. He just didn't want to talk. and his mind was most often on the end of last year.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He had suspicions that Ms. Figg was a witch, but hadn't yet been foisted on her so he hadn't had a chance to try and find out. He watched her house speculatively as he walked back to the Dursleys -also watching out for Dudley's gang. He wasn't as fast as he used to be, not caring as much if that caught up with him.  
  
When he got back to the Dursleys home, he knew he had a problem.  
  
When he walked through the door, he saw Uncle Vernon muttering and Dudley was looking gleeful. As Vernon yelled at him about taking forever to get home and unfinished chores, he had a feeling that Harry bashing would ensue. He was right.  
  
Later in his room he lay there feeling the pain of several injuries. He only cared so much -after last year he was somewhat numb. Eventually his eyes slipped shut, and he dreamed of his parents coming out of Voldemort's wand. And so another day passed.  
  
************************************************************************ ************************************************************************  
  
Cho,  
  
I feel you have a right to know what happened. Cedric was a good person -he didn't deserve to die. It started when I heard screaming and found Krum...  
  
-Harry  
  
************************************************************************ ************************************************************************  
  
He winced as he limped up the stairs after making dinner, and started on some history of magic homework. He only got out a couple as sentences before he fell asleep. Sleeping was a mistake -after having a nightmare about Cedric rising out of his grave to strangle Harry, he awoke screaming. He had managed to avoid screaming recently, and his uncle had put any duck tape on him tonight. They really had no appreciation of his waking them up screaming. and what if the neighbors should hear?  
  
His uncle came thundering in and saw his homework. He turned red. "How DARE you have that, that, foul thing out in my house." Harry decided not to point out that it was actually several 'things.' His uncle grabbed his things, crumpling his essay. In the end it was burned along with his book. His aunt looked triumphant.  
  
Broken arm and cracked ribs. It had been a while since his uncle had actually broken one of his bones.  
  
It was a good thing it was Friday, as he had a feeling he wasn't going to be allowed to go to work and 'make up for some of the money they had wasted on his worthless hide' until the abuse wasn't so obvious.  
  
Harry was glad he had sent Hedwig to live with Ron -otherwise she might not still be alive. No he did not want to send a letter to anyone. They didn't need to know about this, as they would then know about *all* the years of abuse. He really didn't see the need in making his friends miserable by telling them that he was. And the thought that he deserved it would not go away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Several nights later He awoke to the stairs creaking slightly. This was not normal. Vernon or Dudley pounded down the stairs, and his aunt didn't move that slowly. Harry got out his wand and crouched beside his bed. He reached under where his invisibility cloak was. He had decided to pick the lock on the cupboard and move it (and his wand) up here in case the Dursleys decided to do something to it. Finally the door creaked open and a Deatheater peered in. Harry wasted to time in stunning him and moving quickly down the stairs. There were two more of them.  
  
Unfortunately, as he tried to slip past one of the death eaters how was starting up the stairs, he bumped into him hard enough that he noticed. Harry quickly backed up as an arm was thrust in his direction. The Deatheater yelled to his companion "he's invisible!"  
  
Shit. Harry cursed mentally. And turned to the door, but the other Deatheater was standing in front of it. A curse flew by him as the first one shot a few spells in his direction. He quietly ran for the back door, where two more death eaters just happened to notice the door slowly opening on its own. Someone grabbed at him and wrenched his cloak partially off.  
  
Harry stunned him, but the other hit him with a painful curse and he stumbled.  
  
The death eater was hit from the side; Ms. Figg stood a few feet away, recognizably her, but younger. He couldn't help but stare a moment.  
  
"Come on." She held out one of the brooms she was carrying for Harry, who climbed on and flew after her. A few curses flew by them, then they flew in silence for a while until they landed. "Where-" Harry started but she broke in "-Later." They were in a park nearby, by a bench where Ms. Figg was crouched looking for something.  
  
When she found it she motioned him over. "Here, Harry, a portkey." They grabbed a small blue rock and he felt that familiar jerking sensation. He felt momentarily sick, remembering the last time. they were in the middle of nowhere. "Where are we going?" he questioned.  
  
"We are going to Hogwarts, but I couldn't take us too close -they undoubtedly know we are going there- so be quiet please." Harry was full of questions but understood. The moved quickly at times, slowly at others, and occasionally stopping to listen.  
  
Luck was not with them. Another group of Deatheaters caught up with them. There were two of them shooting curses at Ms. Figg as she ran behind for cover, away from Harry. She obviously meant to draw them away.  
  
Harry moved behind a tree, and prepared to fire away at the other deatheater when he was hit from behind with the cruciatus. Ms. Figg got the other, while someone, to his relief, stunned the Deatheater attacked Harry.  
  
It turned out to be Remus and Sirius, who quickly ran to Harry. Remus quickly greeted Arabella while Sirius pulled Harry up. "Dumbledore got your message,' Remus was saying to Arabella.  
  
She responded "We need to get Harry to Hogwarts soon, he's got a broken arm among other things."  
  
"Harry?" Sirius questioned with a hug. Harry gave him a weak grin, "I'm mostly fine." Albeit in a lot of pain.  
  
Sirius let Harry lean against them as they silently moved on.  
  
He was barely aware when they made it to Hogwarts and on to the infirmary, where he was given the usual treatment -shoved onto a bed and given a sleeping potion.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
******  
  
  
  
He woke up feeling much better, to see the ceiling of the infirmary. Sirius sitting next to him and noticed the he was awake.  
  
"Hi Harry," he said with concern clouding his eyes. "Pomfrey wants said your arm would be healed in a day or two."  
  
Harry looked and saw him arm in a splint. "Well I feel better, but still somewhat tired. How did the death eaters get to me at the Dursleys'?"  
  
"I don't know -but they are gone now, and your relatives weren't seriously hurt, and now they don't remember a thing.  
  
"So am I going back?" This he asked with mixed feelings. He deserved to be there, but they really were irritating.  
  
His godfather raised an eyebrow. "Of course not -and before you ask- " (anticipating Harry's next question) "-we already got your stuff." Harry grinned at him, and he smiled back.  
  
At this point Madam Pomfrey came out and started fussing. Harry looked at her in alarm.  
  
"Sirius-"  
  
"Don't worry, she knows." And before Harry could ask where he was going to be staying food was being shoved into him, and Sirius was being shoved out the door.  
  
************************************************************************ 


	2. 2 Summer: Talk, Birthday, Attack

Later he walked to the headmaster's office and said the password (Pomfrey had given in to him) "Sugar quill" to the gargoyle, which promptly jumped aside.  
  
Dumbledore was sitting at his office, looking as wise as usual. He smiled as Harry came in. "Good day Harry, I assume you want to know where you will be staying?" Harry nodded, and Dumbledore continued "We are going to let you stay here, however it may not be permanent."  
  
"Why not?" he asked.  
  
"Voldemort may figure out that you are staying here, which is why I also must ask that you not leave the castle."  
  
No Quidditch then. "Can I owl my friends?"  
  
The Headmaster looked as if he expected the question. "Yes, but use school owls, and just to let them know that you are safe." Harry realized that the attack would probably show up in the daily prophet and give his friends a panic attack.  
  
"Alright -Professor, where is Fawkes?" He couldn't help but notice that the bird was missing.  
  
Dumbledore smiled again, "Every once in a while he leaves to go where I know not -don't worry though, he will most likely be back." He peered at Harry, "Pomfrey mentioned that you had several cracked ribs and a broken arm. She also said that you apparently haven't been eating much"  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore for a moment in indecision -he didn't want to tell him about the Dursleys abuse. He didn't want Dumbledore to feel guilty; Dumbledore had made him go back out of necessity. And Harry had agreed to go back, knowing that he would be less trouble if he did.  
  
Harry decided. "I have been having nightmares, and visions. I told you about the first couple, but I quit because they are often the same, and I get too many of them."  
  
"The same?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Basically Deatheaters. having fun." He cringed, remembering. He looking around the office, not at the Headmaster  
  
Dumbledore sighed and nodded in understanding. A weary look passed over his face.  
  
"I will tell you if I see anything important," Harry added.  
  
Dumbledore looked straight at Harry. "Harry, I'm sorry, but can I ask that you write them down, in a journal perhaps? You may miss something otherwise."  
  
Harry grimaced, but nodded. Maybe Dumbledore would find something useful. He decided not dwell on it. So he asked about Ms. Figg.  
  
"She agreed to watch over you for her own reasons. She was part of the Order of the Phoenix -a group dedicated to fighting evil, opposing dark lords. After Voldemort fell she decided that she wanted some time to herself."  
  
So, she had been watching over him for all those years. He was a bit angry. He knew their reasons for not telling him, but wasn't sure that he fully appreciated them.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry made his way to the Gryffindor tower, and up to the familiar red and gold, albeit empty, dorms. His trunk was already there, of course, no doubt do to the house elves. He lay down on his four poster bed and fell asleep, still in his cloths.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He woke up yelling. He took a while to calm himself down before getting up and going down to breakfast. As usual, some teachers were there -Hagrid, Snape, and Trelawney (thank Merlin) were not though. They hadn't been since he got here.  
  
There was also someone he didn't know talking to McGonagall. He looked like an Indian (not American Indian), and talked with an accent. Harry didn't pay to much attention to him though, as Sirius and Remus were sitting by each other arguing.  
  
"Coming from a overgrown puppy!" Said Remus as Harry sat across from them. Sirius still did not look completely well, and Remus was still in shabby robes.  
  
Sirius grinned at Harry, "That was just wrong. Tell him harry."  
  
Harry snickered, "I donno, you are kinda cute." -Referring to his animagus form.  
  
Sirius growled and pointed his wand at the cup Harry was drinking out of. Harry ended up spitting out a mouth full of vinegar. He gave Sirius a horrified look. "That's just evil!!"  
  
Dumbledore was chuckling at their antics. McGonagall said, "I'd watch it Sirius, or I'll have to give you a detention with Filch cleaning all the bathrooms." She sounded stern, but was smiling.  
  
Now Sirius was the one with the horrified look. Remus spoke up, eyes his friend, "just give him a detention in which he has a bath."  
  
"Moony!"  
  
And the rest of breakfast proceeded nicely. Harry then wandered around, the familiar castle, eventually ending up back in the Gryffindor tower doing homework. He spent most of this time doing such, or visiting Sirius and Remus. It was nice to be able too see his godfather -to just talk with him. It was a little awkward at first, but smoothed out.  
  
He did start writing about his visions.  
  
Several days later Sirius and Remus left. Before they left Sirius hugged Harry and demanded that her take care of himself. Harry rolled his eyes; Remus muttered about whether Sirius might in fact be a godmother, rescuing Harry, who grinned.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The headmaster had told him that he couldn't have visitors on his birthday, because Voldemort might be watching them, and figure out where he was. He was disappointed, but swallowed it as he always did. However, this didn't stop everyone sending him gifts. So, after waking up on his birthday, he faced a pile of gifts.  
  
He got a watch from Remus, which was waterproof and doubled as a compass. He must have remembered that Harry had lost his in the Second Task. He opened Sirius's next, which turned out to be a book on dueling.  
  
Hagrid still wasn't back yet, but remembered to send him something -accompanied by rock cakes. Dumbledore, who had been absent for the last several days, also sent something. When Harry saw the Marauders Map he grinned. He truly didn't think he was ever going to see it again.  
  
On the Weasly's gifts. Ron sent him a bunch of sweets, aptly knowing that Harry wouldn't have had a chance to get any recently. He tore into them and smiled at Ron's letter. He wrote in disbelief that his brothers had gotten him new dress robes. Harry was surprised to see that Ginny had sent him something too. She gave him a shirt with an elegant drawing of a phoenix on it, and he wondered if Hermione tipped her off to his need of clothes. The twins, apparently, had made him a co-partner, and sent him all the free samples this entitled him to. He began thinking about 'testing' the products on Sirius.  
  
Hermione sent him a book of curses and hexes, with an admonishment not to sit around wasting him time like Ron would. He rolled his eyes at the paper. She also wrote him that the only thing in the Daily Prophet about it was that his house had been attacked. It didn't day that it was Death Eaters, and they didn't know where he had gone. Fudge said that it was 'Burglar's.'  
  
************************************************************************  
  
One night he was moping about the castle when he heard a noise behind him. He spun around and recognized Professor Vector. He hadn't been at any of the meals -and Harry had thought that he was gone on vacation. His heart stopped for a moment, until he recognized the arithmancy professor.  
  
"Professor," he said frowning. Something didn't feel right.  
  
"Harry Potter. You are at Hogwarts."  
  
"Yesss..."  
  
The man lifted his wand, and Harry, who was now feeling paranoid, responded quickly. "Expelliarmus."  
  
Vectors wand flew into his hand, and he flew backwards. This didn't phase him, though. The professor got up and he ran at Harry.  
  
Harry realized with horror that the professor was under the Imperius. Vector hit him and he stumbled away.  
  
"Professor, it's the Imperious!"  
  
The professor hit him again. "Fight it!"  
  
Unfortunately, it looked like this wasn't going to happen.  
  
"Stupefy!" But Vector only ducked and knocked his wand away.  
  
Harry desperately tried to think of what he could do without harming the man, but it was hard to think when you were getting beaten up.  
  
By some instinct he ducked under an oncoming blow and grabbed the professor's head. He felt a link. Fight it! If anyone had been looking they would have seen a glow where Harry's hands met the Professor's head  
  
"Harry Potter?" the Vector asked confused. Then his eyes widened in horror.  
  
Harry sighed in relief and passed out. 


	3. 3 Summer: Forgive, Malfoy, and Freinds

He woke up in... the hospital wing. Dumbledore was there, waiting for him to wake up. "Harry, do you remember what happened? Vector carried you here, then had a breakdown."  
  
"The Imperious, sir, and he attacked me." Harry was concerned. He didn't like being attacked, but he knew what he'd feel like having been forced to attack someone else.  
  
"I feared so," Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Please don't blame him." Dumbledore brought himself out of his thoughts.  
  
"I'm glad you feel that way Harry." He was smiling now.  
  
Harry thought he'd try it while the Headmaster was smiling: "Can I leave now?" He directed his question to Poppy, who had just entered but is attention was on Dumbledore.  
  
She replied with an affirmative. "Fine, but be careful!" She looked put off, knowing though, that the Headmaster would let him go.  
  
Harry was overjoyed as he leapt out of the bed.  
  
"The good thing is that Voldemort still does not know where you are." Dumbledore was right, Professor Vector wouldn't have had a chance to tell him.  
  
Harry nodded. "Is Professor Vector alright?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at the boy who was asking after the welfare of his attacker. "Yes, but leave him be. His guilt is such that I don't think he should see you just yet. -I letter would not be amiss though."  
  
Later Harry sat in the common room writing a letter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He was disappointed to learn that he wouldn't be able to meet Hermione and Ron at Diagon ally; Dumbledore was going to take him along with him when he went. He did not complain, as that would get him nowhere. Besides Dumbledore had a lot of interesting anecdotes.  
  
So, a couple days before school started he found himself buying his books while Dumbledore went to do whatever he went to do. They crowd moved and turned.  
  
He and his friends decided to take a new class that was being offered, called Physical Defense. He had to get workout cloths, a sword, and two different knives.  
  
Once he had gotten everything he waiting at the meeting place -in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies. He had a feeling that Dumbledore knew he would want to look around in there. While he waited he heard the hated voice of Malfoy (Draco) "Not dead yet?"  
  
His jaw tightened, but he responded coolly. "Your father not in Azkaban yet?"  
  
Malfoy sneered "Even if he was he wouldn't be there for long. I'd watch it Potty, or your mudblood friend is gonna get a visit." Harry knew what he was talking about -a Death Eater visit.  
  
Calm. Calm. He replied scathingly, "by what? A bouncing ferret? I suggest you watch yourself before you wind up like you did on the train." Draco paled slightly remembering the interesting side effects of the combined hexes.  
  
Malfoy had nothing to say to that, so he retorted with "I hope your sleeping well scarface, not having any nightmares about how you killed Cedric."  
  
Harry tensed. "Shut up Malfoy! You-" At this point Dumbledore arrived, coming through the crowd.  
  
"Ah, Draco, good afternoon." Greeted the headmaster cheerfully, gazing at Malfoy  
  
"Sir." He was still smirking at Harry.  
  
"Harry, I believe that it is time to go."  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry sat at the Gryffindor table waiting for his friends come arrive. He heard the noise as they did, and looked to the doors of the great hall. Among the first people in were his friends, who rushed past him heading for the teachers. Harry rolled his eyes when they didn't hear him calling for them, and followed.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
"He wasn't on the train."  
  
They stood anxiously in front of the teachers table. "Do you know-?" At this point Dumbledore put his hand out to halt them.  
  
"Look behind you." His eyes twinkled brightly.  
  
They did, and found a smirking Harry  
  
"Harry!" Hermione squealed and hugged him.  
  
They made their way through the crown to find seats "How did you-"  
  
"Well, after the Dursleys were attacked I stayed here- I just couldn't tell you."  
  
Hermione nodded in understanding, but couldn't wait to say something. "I'm a prefect! Can you believe it?" Ron snickered.  
  
"Oh, no, a shock it was." -and was smacked in the shoulder.  
  
"The real shock is that I'm one too!" Ron beamed and gestured at his own prefect badge. "Fred and George went crazy, moaning and fainting all day after I got my letter." Harry knew that this was something Ron had secretly wanted.  
  
Harry grinned imagining. "Well, me too!" Bringing out his badge. Fred and George noticed this from where they were -not far away. And began moaning.  
  
"Where did we go wrong Fred?"  
  
Shaking his head sadly, "I don't know George, but I'll never forgive myself."  
  
At this moment there smoke started coming off Seamus' head drawing looks. When it cleared his hair was electric blue. Everyone started laughing as Fred and George began advertising their latest project. "Wicked!"  
  
Hermione just shook her head.  
  
They told each other about their summers, and Harry told them about the attack. Hermione was in the middle of describing her visit to Bulgaria (Ron was looking put off about something) when the sorting started. The first years entered uncertainly, looking as small as ever.  
  
The sorting hat sung-  
  
Insert good song here  
  
-and finished sorting, though Harry only vaguely remembered some of the names called out.  
  
Harry looked to the end of the great hall as Dumbledore stood up. "Students, Welcome. As always, the forbidden forest is forbidden. Everyone must be in their towers by sundown, and I trust you all will be cautious in these times." There was a murmur at this. "I would also like to introduce our new DADA teacher, Professor Dorn." A tall, black haired woman stood up and there was scattered applause. "Also Professor Kartis who is teaching the new optional Physical Defense class." (this turned out to be a shorter blond woman)  
  
"Now I will restate what I did last year -Voldemort- (gasps) -is back. You may find yourself having to choose whom to trust. Having to make hard choices. We lost a good student because of Voldemort, and we will likely lose more good people. To prevent that we need to stand together. I expect you all to remember that."  
  
Dumbledore finished and sat down.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and ignored the looks.  
  
Hermione decided that they needed to talk about something else, and the first thing that come to mind was, "We need to study- we have OWLs this year!"  
  
Ron started laughing, and Harry smiled.  
  
They shepherded the first years to the dorms. It took them a while to quite down -Harry was glad there were two male prefects. Before he went to sleep he cast a silencing charm. he didn't want everyone waking up to his screams.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day he awoke with a happy feeling, and went to prod Ron awake. Hermione was waiting for them in the common room, reading. At breakfast they handed out the schedules. First they had divination. "Great way to start the year, with predictions of your death." Ron snickered. "At least we have DADA today too."  
  
He was hoping it would be good this year.  
  
They would get to see Hagrid tomorrow for CofMC, but the joy that brought was stunted by the fact that they had potions the same day. Harry glanced at the staff table where Snape sat, glaring out at the students. Harry's gaze lingered. He was fairly certain that Snape was a spy now, and he didn't want to know what seeing Voldemort as often as Snape must would be like.  
  
************************************************************************ ************************************************************************  
  
"Have you contacted them?" came Voldemort's chilling voice. There were a few ever present death eaters, plus some creature he couldn't identify in the room.  
  
"Yes master." The nearest death eater replied.  
  
"Good."  
  
Someone slowly approached the two, shaking slightly.  
  
"Why are you here, without the boy?" His voice hadn't changed any, but the cowering man knew to be afraid to answer.  
  
"I-I went t-to the cas-t-tle. I- just c-c-couldn't get in. They p- protected it somehow.  
  
"A shame, that would have been convenient. So Wormtail, you failed"  
  
"Y-y-y-yee-"  
  
Voldemort grinned Maliciously. "Just in case you need incentive to try harder, why don't you spend an hour with Frinze." Judging by the way Peter paled, that was not a good thing. 


	4. 4 Classes, News, The Order, and Quidditc...

Ron and Harry made their way to Divination. Trelawney put her hand on her heart and sighed tragically when she saw Harry, causing him to sigh irritatedly.  
  
She then had them dripping wax into a bowl of water to "find the meaning of their soul." Needless to say much snickering and fibbing about what they saw ensued. How were you supposed to see what your soul meant in a blob of wax.  
  
He had grabbed the nearest candle when the went up, which had just happened to be red. Trelawney had a field day. Red -blood -pain -and guess what, death.  
  
Afterwards they had DADA. The new DADA teacher walked in slightly late, giving them time to speculate about her. "I heard that she's an American from a Ravenclaw," said Hermione. They peered around the newly decorated classroom.  
  
Professor Dorn walked in and began the roll call -pausing at Harry's name- then began. "As you may have noticed, I am an American. We aren't as separated from our muggle communities as you are, and I will not tolerate any slurs against them." Harry thought he might like her.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later that week they had PD, which was mixed up of all houses because only so many signed up. The room was large, one half had chairs and a desk, the other filled with mats. "If your wand is lost, what will you do? That's where physical defense will help. We will learn some martial arts, and some swordfighting. Your headmaster decided that it couldn't hurt to have more defenses then just the magical ones." Professor Kartis began explaining that they would start with exercising. She smiled at the groans but continued  
  
"I'm also going to work with magic, yes, but not anything as straight forward as spells. Have any of you ever heard about enchanted weapons?" Hermione raised her hand. "You mean like Gryffindor's sword?"  
  
"Yes. Some weapons abilities can only be used by certain people, depending on who made the weapon. That is why a famous object's abilities are often unknown. Things like Gryffindor's sword are rare because the wizard who made it was rare."  
  
The class turned out to be fairly interesting, even of they didn't actually do anything.  
  
That night they stayed in the common room talking and Hermione finally told them about what had happened to Rita Skeeter. She had finally let her out, just as promised. Rita had said that she wouldn't write anything insulting of Harry if Hermione didn't tell anyone about her being an animagus.  
  
He hoped that nothing ever happened to his friends and vowed to protect both of them no matter what -not knowing that they had made the same vow about him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Life was once again going well. Even Snape's insults couldn't ruin it. With a good life comes Quidditch, and soon the first Quidditch meeting came up.  
  
The first this they need to decide was: "Well whose going to be captain?"  
  
"I nominate Alicia." Harry offered.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'd rather just be the seeker." He really didn't want to be captain -it was just one more thing to worry about, and he didn't know if he would do all that well as one.  
  
Alicia ended up becoming the captain, and to Harry's joy, they decided that Ron would be keeper. Harry had a feeling that when Alicia graduated Ron would become captain.  
  
Harry received the honor of telling him, and rushed to the common room. Ron and Hermione were bickering by the fire when Harry came up. "How was the meeting?" Hermione asked, instead of responding to Ron.  
  
"Well, Alicia's captain and they picked the new keeper."  
  
Ron looked disappointed. "They aren't even going to have tryouts?"  
  
"Well, everyone decided tha he would be great for the job."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"You"  
  
"Me?" he said blankly.  
  
"You." Harry was now grinning.  
  
"Me!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry had a horrible night one Saturday. Deatheaters had killed more than usual, having an all out massacre. He dragged himself to breakfast where Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and tried to cheer him up. They had the opportunity to go to Hogsmead later and made plans to do so. They didn't want him to become as depressed as he was after last year again.  
  
Ginny was asking to come along when the mail came. Dozens of owls filled the hall, along with Hedwig. He got a letter from Sirius, which made him smile, because that meant he was alright; He put it in his pocket to read later.  
  
Hermione gasped at the Daily Prophet and handed it to Harry. She knew full will that he had heard her and would demand to see it.  
  
MUGGLE ATTACKS: A recent rash of muggle attacks has arisen suspicions. This follows rumors of Voldemort return last year, and sightings of death eaters. Yesterday an entire train full of muggles was found murdered. Fudge only commented that it was a 'horrible tragedy' but in no way indicative of Voldemort's return.  
  
Harry stopped reading and hurriedly left the hall, ignoring Ron and Hermione's calls. They looked pensively at each other, oblivious to Dumbledore watching from the teachers table.  
  
Harry went up to his dorm and just lay on his bed feeling sick.  
  
Eventually he went down to the common room and talked to Ron and Hermione. He told them that he had dreamed it, but he didn't say how many other things that he'd dreamed. He didn't realize that they had noticed him going to Dumbledore's office every once in a while. He also did not describe in detail.  
  
"Do you still want to go to Hogsmead?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah." Might as well make them happy.  
  
"Harry!" Dennis Creevy came up and told him that Dumbledore wanted to see him later. He frowned in suspicion at being summoned today.  
  
"Thanks Dennis." Harry said to which Dennis beamed.  
  
Harry grabbed his 'dream journal' before he went down in case Dumbledore wanted to see it. He realized that he didn't know the password, but guessed his way in 'Peppermint Creams.' Dumbledore looked up as he came in. "Harry, are you alright? I noticed that you didn't seem well this morning." Harry's suspicions were confirmed.  
  
Harry didn't want Dumbledore worrying about him. "Did you see the Daily Prophet?" Dumbledore nodded. "I had dreamed about it last night that's why I felt sick -I'll be alright though."  
  
"I see. Have you been writing down your dreams?"  
  
Harry nodded and gave him the journal.  
  
"If you want I can se if Professor Snape has anything that would help."  
  
He resisted the urge to refuse, and tell him not to worry about him; Dumbledore just wanted to help. "Thank you Professor." He added, "Voldemort said something about having infiltrated the ministry."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "He is aiming to increase the discord between Fudge and myself. While Fudge concentrates on me Voldemort goes unchecked and weakens the ministry."  
  
"What about the Order?"  
  
"There is only so much we can do -Voldemort needs to be resisted by everyone. If the people do not know there is a problem it is all the more difficult to protect them."  
  
"And the more you go against Fudge the more he tries to discredit you and deny the problem?"  
  
"Eventually Fudge will not be able to hide it anymore, but it remains to be seen how much damage will be done by then."  
  
Someone's head appeared in the fire (Harry had never seen him before) and Dumbledore bid Harry goodbye. He left the fascinating office, pausing to say hello to Fawkes.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Later in a bustling Hogsmead they wandered around town looking at the myriad of stores. Ron nudged Harry "Is it me or are there teachers everywhere?"  
  
Harry looked to where McGonagall was standing by a shop called "Store for the Eye -aids to divination. "It's NOT just you." -and looked to where Flitwick was coming out of a perfume store. This was just disturbing.  
  
"They must be here to protect the students. I'm glad they are -otherwise they probably wouldn't have let us come." Hermione said this as they left the book store she had wanted to see and headed for a store that seemed to have all sorts of strange things -The perfect place to find presents.  
  
Hermione dragged Ron over to one side of the store to look at something and Ginny followed. Harry looked around and saw small oval shaped mirror. It was called a dream catcher, which made him frown -he had thought dream catchers were round and made of string and feathers. Apparently, this thing literally caught your dreams, and allowed you to replay them.  
  
His DADA teacher walked in and began looking around. He looked at her as she came closer. "Hello professor Dorn."  
  
She grinned at Harry -she could tell that he know why she was here by the look he was giving her. "Hello Harry -what are you looking at?"  
  
"The dream catcher."  
  
"They don't work all that well, as dreams are often foggy and as much an experience as a visual. A lot of the time you don't even get sound, or it's weird. They work much better with visions.  
  
Harry turned his attention back to the Mirror and decided to get it.  
  
He got a mirror. Later after they walked back to school he put the silence charm on his bed -it was second nature by now. He then 'set' the dream catcher to get only the strong images -that way it would get his visions, and not his nightmares.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
About that time the Order of the Phoenix was meeting. "Have you heard from Arabella?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
One of the men answered "yes, and she said that she saw someone flying to Azkaban yesterday night."  
  
A few members muttered at this -they knew it was only a matter of time until the dementors left Azkaban and joined Voldemort.  
  
"I'm going to send Hagrid back to the Giants to find out if they have made a decision yet. It seems that Voldemort is spending most of his time planning and that is extremely worrisome. I don't believe that this will end before war breaks out."  
  
There was a silence as everyone contemplated what lay ahead.  
  
Snape spoke up from a corner "You are right -and while he plans he is gathering death eater, and amusing himself. The muggle attacks will only increase in scale, and he will start preying more upon wizards. I believe he plans something for Potter."  
  
Someone spoke up, "other then killing him?"  
  
Moody stared at Snape. "Is he going to try to turn him?"  
  
Someone's audible intake a breath was heard.  
  
Snape said, "It's possible. He tortures Deatheaters when he feels irritated. Potter has pissed him off and he's still alive. He may be focusing on other things now, but that does not mean he will forget Potter."  
  
"So we really don't know what he is going to do."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry was being shaken awake. He let out a long suffering groan. They had a Quidditch match today against Ravenclaw.  
  
Today was bright and sunny; Before long he was listening to the usual pep talk. "Ron, calm down. Just play like you did at practices.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Breathing is good to."  
  
"Right."  
  
A half hour later they were only slightly ahead of Ravenclaw in points. Cho was dogging his every move. He decided to give her a run for her money.  
  
"WOW look at the seekers GO. Looks like Potter's running Chang through her paces. Watch Out for that- and a Ravenclaw beaters is out of the game!"  
  
Harry, spun looped, swirled, and dived. He was enjoying this and Cho was having a hard time keeping up. Eventually she wasn't following as closely, just as he had planned. She wasn't paying as much attention to where he was going -nor was she focusing on where the snitch was.  
  
He saw it. Dangerously close to the spectators. He focused on it and set a crazy path towards it. "Gryffindor SCORES! Potter still going wild -A little close to the stands I might say- HEY, Gryffindor wins! Potter caught the snitch!"  
  
After winning the game they had the usual party. Fred and George had managed to smuggle in some goods -including Butterbeer, which made it all the more interesting.  
  
He wondered how many interesting pictures Colin would have after this. 


	5. 5 Unwelcome Mail, Flooding, A Potion

************************************************************************  
  
"I sent him a little reminder -I wouldn't want him to think I had forgotten him."  
  
*********************************************************************** ***********************************************************************  
  
Harry watched the mail arrive. Ron got a note from his mother and Hermione a note that she hid from Ron. Harry suspected that it from Krum. He also got a note, which only said Potter on the outside. He frowned and opened it. The was only thing there -the dark mark. Drawn in blood.  
  
"Harry." He didn't pay attention to who said it as a unmistakable voice hissed "How long before I get my hands on you Harry? Sooner or later Harry. and I'd watch your friends.  
  
By the way, if you are wondering whose blood this is. just another dead muggle."  
  
Everyone nearby heard the hissing. Harry heard Hermione murmur "parseltongue,' to Ron. He felt sick. Everyone would know before the morning was out, and start staring at him again. Worse, someone else is dead because of me.  
  
He grabbed the letter and brought it to Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione following.  
  
When Dumbledore asked what Voldemort said, he replied, "He just threatened me and my friends." When he finally admitted the last part anger flared in Dumbledore's eyes.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Harry was in the dorms while Ron and Hermione sat in the common room.  
  
"Damn You kn- Voldemort." Ron was furious.  
  
After a while Hermione said, "He's still much quieter than before.  
  
"He doesn't even pay much attention to Malfoy or Snape anymore either."  
  
"I think he has had visions, but he doesn't say anything, just goes to Dumbledore."  
  
"He still talks to us."  
  
" -but Ron, what if he stops?"  
  
That night Harry had one a particularly nasty dream about Cedric.  
  
*********************************************************************** ***********************************************************************  
  
Somewhere in a city, on top of a building. A man burst through a door and put a locking charm on it whispering hopeful words to himself.  
  
He ran to the edge of the roof and jumped off. He did not die. A falcon dived away from the building, escaping the death eaters who stormed onto the roof.  
  
*********************************************************************** ***********************************************************************  
  
Ron and Harry were visiting Hagrid one day. Hermione had stayed behind doing a project for Runes -they had to pick a famous artifact that had runes and 'discuss' it.  
  
Hagrid told them that he would be leaving sometimes in the next month. When they questioned him about where he wouldn't say. When they asked how long he was going to be gone however, he said "Sorry, but I don' rightly know, as they need a lot a convincin'."  
  
When Harry asked who the only response was "I shouldn't a said tha.'  
  
"Is it the Giants?"  
  
Hagrid scowled but answered "Dumbledore is trying to get them not to join you-know-who, but there are different clans an all so we don no if it'll work." Which was all Hagrid would saw on the subject.  
  
Harry saw Professor Vector as he and Ron walked back to the Gryffindor tower. He was still avoiding Harry, not that it was hard, seeing as how they never used to see each other anyway.  
  
In the common room Harry, Ron, and the twins waited. Harry and Ron were playing wizard's chess when shouting started outside the portrait. They crept closer so they could hear -this was what they were waiting for.  
  
Snape's muffled voice accused. "I KNOW one of your irresponsible Gryffindors did it! Those twins should be expelled! How dare they!  
  
"You have no proof that they did it! It could have been anyone." The four glanced at each other.  
  
"Either them or that Potter! He needs to be taught a lesson. You had better see them PUNISHED!"  
  
"Really Severus! Stop shouting. How much damage can water do?"  
  
Snape snarled something inarticulate. "I'll be watching them."  
  
When McGonagall entered the room, they were all innocently back in their seats.  
  
"Whoever flooded Snape's classroom come here Now." Students gasped but no one came forward."  
  
"Fine. Every one of you will serve a detention before the week is out. That was a completely inappropriate act." She then left to inform Dumbledore about the event, knowing full well that he would find it amusing.  
  
After she left, they burst into laughter. A good many students didn't mind detention as the price of this wonderful event.  
  
*********************************************************************** ***********************************************************************  
  
She screamed as she was put under the cruciatus curse. When it finally ended she drew labored breaths. "Please" she croaked brokenly.  
  
"Avada Kedavera."  
  
*********************************************************************** ***********************************************************************  
  
Snape was snapping at Neville again. "Why are you even HERE!? How many years, now, have I had to put of with your bumbling?? 10 points from Gryffindor!"  
  
"Potter! Stop talking to your friends and test your potion -10 points from Gryffindor."  
  
Harry hadn't been saying anything to Ron or Hermione. Snape was just all the more anal recently because of the -er, 'flooding incident.' He was partnered with Hermione for this assignment, and they each drunk each others potion.  
  
It was supposed to change the color of your eyes for a day. Hermione had made hers to turn someone's eyes blue Harry was relieved that he had made his fairly well, as Hermione's eyes turned purple. He felt something happen to his eyes.  
  
"It worked!" said Hermione. Then she stared at Harry oddly "Harry, your eyes they-"  
  
She didn't finish as a smirking Snape. "Granger! It looks like you fouled up your potion -15 points from Gryffindor, and get it right next time!" "And only 5 for talking." Hermione looked like just might protest but didn't say anything, glancing at Harry. This was really strange -Hermione couldn't have messed up. Not to mention that she said it had worked.  
  
When the bell range Snape walked up to where he was sitting, "Stay Potter." Harry had to nudge Ron into silence. Snape grabbed a bottle off one of his shelves and shoved it at him. "Since you are such a problem that I had to waste time on you, pay attention. You can only take this 3 times a week and with a day in between." Harry realized that this must be a sleeping potion. He vaguely remembering the Headmaster saying that he'd try to acquire some for Harry. Snape continued, "if you do otherwise you will damage yourself, and we wouldn't want that, now would we." Snape sneered.  
  
"Thank you professor." Was all he said in response. Then he looked up at him. "If -if you are looking for help with, um, watching certain people, you should check out Jeryl Niven. I don't think he is entirely happy with his -night job." Harry was now looking at the table.  
  
Snape just stared. The boy was obviously indicating the he should see if Niven, who was a newly recruited Death Eater, would be willing to be a spy. "What makes you think he isn't entirely enjoying his -job."  
  
Potter looked distinctly uncomfortable. "During a -celebration- he didn't seem to like participating. He helped someone leave." So. The young man had helped someone escape from his fellow Death Eaters forms of enjoyment. Truth be told, Niven had in fact been on his list.  
  
"Duly noted. Now leave." He looked at Snape for a moment, searching. Then he gathered his things and left. Snape let out a breath.  
  
Outside Ron and Hermione were waiting "-I don't know, it was like lightning. Harry!"  
  
Ron looked curiously at Him, "what's she going on about Harry?"  
  
"I donno," he shrugged.  
  
Hermione said, "It was strange. I know I did that potion right! Your eyes did change. Come on, don't forget that you two agreed to work on that Herbology assignment tonight!" 


	6. 6 Rumors, Close Calls, and more Quiddich

They spent the entire PD class learning where to punch and kick. Everyone was getting more and more in shape. Everyone was also getting more and more bruises. which didn't phase Harry much. This class was turning out to be one of the best -especially since few Slytherins had condescended to choose it.  
  
Speaking of, he was thankfully having few encounters with Malfoy and his two lackeys. It was always 'Champion Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood. The pathetic trio.' Though last time Malfoy had said something strange. It had been when he was walking to lunch -he had continued walking, only saying, "Shove off."  
  
"Your not worried are you? Not listening to any rumors?" Malfoy had said as he had left. Harry had no idea what he was talking about. He also didn't want to know. "He will get to you, eventually."  
  
He found out later though that the rumors were that 'Potter' had been found at the seen of several killings. Voldemort apparently wanted to remind Harry that he was coming for him. Great. *Thanks Voldie, but not needed.* He did, after al, get nearly nightly reminders.  
  
Later he was staring off into space when Fred asked him to hold something. He hadn't noticed that his friends had been looking at him -and conversing about him- worriedly. They had all noticed his mood recently. He absently hand out his hand -and received a something which exploded... into confetti.  
  
As everything from balloons to frogs rained form the ceiling, someone tossed him a can of 'wizard silly string.' The war began. In the end her brothers ganged up on Ginny and Hermione (who had come to her defense). They ended up multicolored and glowing brightly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
.a group of death eaters apparated into the woods. Distantly an old house could be seen.  
  
Another apparated next to the group. "The master wants us to attack tonight. He discovered that Phoenix operatives have been hiding here. He wants us to capture at least two for information -finish the rest."  
  
He paused and added "Wait till morning, and do it right." With that he disapperated.  
  
Harry woke up and decided that Dumbledore should know about this one. He quietly got off the bed and grabbed his dream catcher. He didn't bother with his cloak -this was urgent, and he had a good reason for going.  
  
This time the password was 'Chocolate Frog'. He knocked lightly, wondering if the headmaster was asleep. When he got no answer he walked in and went to another door, hoping. Dumbledore opened the door after a few minutes in classic wizard pajama's that gave Harry a moment of amusement. "Harry, what do you need?"  
  
He didn't seem surprised that Harry was here at this hour. I had a vision which I think you should see. Harry used his wand on the dream catcher, and said the phrase which would replay the last dream. Dumbledore's eyes hardened as he watched. He looked at Harry. "It is a very good thing you came to me with this Harry. I recognize this house."  
  
He moved to his fire and Sirius' head appeared. Harry stifled a greeting, as Dumbledore was speaking. "Sirius, the Haven is going to be attacked at dawn. Tell everyone there to move to the Den, then come here."  
  
Sirius didn't question, and disappeared immediately. Harry stared at the fire. If he hadn't thought to come here. Sirius would be under attack. Harry had been worrying about Sirius, and this close call made him anxious as hell.  
  
He was relieved when Sirius showed up, coming out of the fireplace. "Albus- Harry??" Harry just hugged his godfather, who raised an eyebrow at Dumbledore. Dumbledore spoke, "Harry had a vision, that is how I knew. Otherwise."  
  
Sirius looked at Dumbledore in understanding. Every Phoenix operative took the risk that the would be killed.  
  
"Harry, how are you?" He asked looking down at his godson, who had seen and understood the exchange.  
  
"I'm fine, and I am glad you are too." He turned to Dumbledore. "Will he be staying?"  
  
Dumbledore considered. "A couple of days, yes."  
  
Sirius nodded, still looking at Harry. "I'll see you tomorrow Harry, I promise. You need some sleep."  
  
He didn't want to leave, but he knew that he didn't have a choice in the matter.  
  
As a tired Harry stumbled back to his dorm Sirius asked, "How is he really?"  
  
Dumbledore looked disturbed. "Has he told you about his dreams?"  
  
"You mean like tonight? -he gets a vision and his scar hurts."  
  
"They are coming with greater frequency -and he sees death eater attacks." Under Dumbledore's gaze he realized just what Harry saw.  
  
Sirius paled -some things no one should have to see "how many?"  
  
"Too many. And I suspect that he is having nightmares aside from that." He was obviously worried about Harry.  
  
"He feels guilty about Cedric doesn't he? Dammit. It's going to be hard to get him to say anything because he is worried about *me.*"  
  
"I think we should let him know what is happening," Dumbledore suggested gently.  
  
"What? No. He should go on with school, have what fun he can before it's impossible anymore because of Voldemort." Sirius looked quite certain.  
  
"Sirius, that is not working. He sees what is happening, up close. It would do him better to put what he sees to use." Dumbledore watched Harry from time to time. He was, in fact, enjoying life as he could. But he was also hiding from his friends just how bad it was. They suspected, but without seeing the visions, or feeling the guilt-  
  
Harry's godfather did not look happy. "I trust your judgment."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A few days after Sirius talked to Dumbledore that night, the trio were called into Dumbledore's office. They walked along the familiar path and entered at the Headmaster's "come on." They could tell that something was wrong.  
  
Dumbledore surveyed the three from behind his desk. They were looking nervous indeed, though Harry's gaze was steady and waiting. "Ms. Granger, your parents were attacked."  
  
Hermione gasped, "Are they alive??" Her eyes were already tearing up.  
  
Dumbledore smiled briefly, able to give her good news.. "They are fine, I assure you. We had people watching your house in case something like this happened."  
  
"Oh, good." She said weakly.  
  
Harry closed his eyes briefly then softly uttered, "Thank You Sir."  
  
His attention went to the shaken girl in front of him. "Hermione, I'll give your teachers notice to excuse your from all homework for the next several days if you'd like to visit your parents."  
  
"Yes please."  
  
"When will she leave?" Asked Ron.  
  
"As soon as possible please," said Hermione.  
  
"Then you can leave tonight. I'll have someone meet you in the front of the school."  
  
Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor towered and packed her things in a daze; She didn't even pack any books. Harry and Ron fielded questions from the rest of the Gryffindors and walked her to the entrance. She gave Ron then Harry a quick hug, then she left.  
  
Harry stared after her. He knew it was possible that his friends and their families would be attacked because of him, but this brought it home once again.  
  
"Harry," Ron was looking at him, knowing full well what he was thinking. It wasn't you that attacked her parents, and they are fine."  
  
"Yeah." He gave a weak smile that came out more like a grimace.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The second match of the season for Gryffindor was against Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuffs were better this year, but Gryffindor was the best. Thus Gryffindor was obviously wining the match as Harry hovered above the game.  
  
Hovering in agony. He and the other seeker had already had a race to the snitch. Harry had to bludgers come at him. He avoided one, but the other had hit him.  
  
Still, somehow the other seeker had lost the snitch. So he intended to catch it, agony or not.  
  
He was on the Hufflepuff goal's side of the pitch when he saw it. Nearly directly below him. The catch was that, most of the players were currently on the side of the pitch, going after the quaffle.  
  
He had to get through them. The other seeker, while farther away, had an easier path. He decided to go for it.  
  
"Watch the Gryffindor seeker go -Whoa, nearly hit her there. The Hufflepuff seeker has realized where Potter's going -OUCH- looks like Gryffindor's seeker's arm is BROKEN."  
  
Harry kept going, barely avoiding another player. He was determined. He reached out, both him and the other seeker angling in on the snitch.  
  
He caught it!  
  
He had to do more fancy flying until his momentum was spent. He gratefully landed on the ground and sat down, wincing. Okay, pain. 


	7. 7 Life Goes On and finally the Order

Voldemort stood surrounded by death eaters. A small group of people in Deatheaters robes stood apart from the rest, but they had no masks. Harry didn't recognize them -he was becoming sickeningly familiar with Deatheaters- and many were young.  
  
"You will serve me"  
  
Various affirmations followed that pronouncement.  
  
A bunch of muggles, young and old, were shoved in front of them.  
  
"Prove your worth," he said gesturing, "Show me what you have learned."  
  
The Death Eaters began showing off their skills. Screams rose in the air from the group of muggles, as the death eaters showed off their various curses, hexes, and spells. One soon-to-be Death Eater hesitated at the young man glaring in front of him, then shot a curse at the him. The young man doubled over and retched.  
  
Voldemort was watching all this is a fond father would. He looked directly at the pair, judging. "Why did you use such a pathetic curse? Do you not want to show me your worth?"  
  
The man cowered slightly, feeling sick, "Master, no, I-"  
  
"I see. Do you not think that the muggles deserve what they get?"  
  
"I-" He was dead before he could finish  
  
"I have no need of week servants"  
  
************************************************************************ ************************************************************************  
  
Days later, when he got out of the hospital wing, Fred and George informed him and Ron about something. A party -for only 5th years on up. Harry was surprised to learn that this was not an unusual occurrence. They just didn't let the lower grades know about it, to stave off complaints.  
  
It turns out that Fred and George were major organizers of them along with some cohorts from other Houses. That made sense, seeing as how those two would be very helpful in smuggling in what was needed for such a party.  
  
In the end Harry didn't go -instead he went to see Dumbledore again. He told Ron and Hermione to go though, without him. They argued with him, noting the he really didn't look well, but in the end gave up; The decided that maybe the Headmaster could help him  
  
McGonagall was in the office speaking to Dumbledore when he came in. The Headmaster looked at him and said "Harry, have a seat." As Harry complied Dumbledore asked, "More dreams?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Nothing pressing though." Harry just wanted to fill the Headmaster in on what Voldemort had been doing recently. Well, not really WANT, so much as would, in case any information could be useful.  
  
Dumbledore had a sorrowful look that said 'I doubt that' but turned back to Minerva. "Anything else?"  
  
She didn't seem to agree with Harry hearing their conversation and looked disapproving. "Dreams?"  
  
"Minerva, he already knows about he Order, and I believe I mentioned that he gets visions from the link in his scar."  
  
She glanced at harry, no doubt considering what the visions were of. "The last thing I have to report is that Charlotte was successfully rescued. We would have lost her if not for Severus. She had just been through a torture session, with Frinze no less." She shuddered.  
  
Dumbledore had a spark of anger in his face, "It is a very good thing, indeed, that we got her out." He let out a weary sigh. "How is she?"  
  
"Better. We got her to Dr. Werdre, who said she would need several weeks of recovery before she would be up and about."  
  
"Thank you Minerva." She turned to go, but paused when she saw Harry. Dumbledore was looking at him as well. "Harry?" he voice filled with concern. Perhaps he had made a mistake -the boy looked pale and shaken.  
  
Harry came out of his reverie and realized that they were both looking at him. "I'm fine." Knowing that they would not accept that he added, "It's just -she mentioned Frinze -and, well, I've seen him."  
  
Minerva gasped, "What?"  
  
But Dumbledore understood -seen him in visions. The man's eyes closed briefly and he got up. He moved over to Harry, "Minerva, take him to his dorm, I think he needs some sleep.  
  
"No, Sir, I really don't I could-" He really didn't think that he was going to sleep right now. Not to mention that sleep was when he GOT the visions.  
  
"Never mind Minerva, I'll take care of it." She hesitatingly left, still aghast.  
  
He led Harry to another room which turned out to be a bed room. "Professor, I really don't-" He was interrupted by the Headmaster, who gave him some sort of sleeping draught. He didn't dare not drink it, and soon fell unconscious."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When Harry woke up the next day the Headmaster let him know that breakfast was going to start soon; He had to rush to the Gryffindor tower. Ron and Hermione had fallen asleep in the common room, and as late as it was, he had to wake *them* up.  
  
From what he heard, the party was definitely a success.  
  
Ron and Hermione had finally gotten together. They had been shouting at the party when 'the truth' had come out. Ginny told him that everyone there at the time had cheered, then promptly started laughing.  
  
Harry could guess exactly how it happened. Ron was no doubt acting weird, trying to get his feeling out in a very inept way. Hermione got irritated and confused. Ron frustrated and mad. Hermione reciprocated.  
  
They had questioned him about it, and he said he was fine with it -expecting it. In truth Harry was feeling a bit left out -a sort of third wheel. But only sometimes, and he was happy that they were happy.  
  
Between Quidditch practice and prefect meetings, life moved on. Harry never forgot though, that Voldemort was still out there  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Care of Magical Creatures was less violent than usual. The new teacher filling in for Hagrid -professor Canton- was alright. Hermione was getting more anxious about the OWLs -even though it was still way to early for that. She took mounds of notes with every class; In HoM one day she had written five pages of them.  
  
In DADA they were working on two spells. One was to slow down physical projectiles such as arrows so that you could dodge. Depending on your skill and power you might just be able to stop it altogether -she said that a couple wizards could even make it reverse direction.  
  
The other was similar, but was instead meant to slow down a curse, and it was harder. These spells were hard to do it a battle because you only could slow one at a time, and most people couldn't slow a curse enough to make it worth while -they would just dodge.  
  
In PD they were working on dodging. Soon they were going to work with swords, then they would work on throwing knives. Professor Kartis said that only some of them would end up doing it well.  
  
The Daily Prophet had written about Fudge's growing problems with Dumbledore. There were rumors that he was going to try to get him removed as headmaster. Harry was afraid of that -if it happened there really would be no hope. Dumbledore was the only thing standing between Harry and Voldemort.  
  
Harry made his way to the headmaster's office and said the password, 'Mars Bars,' which had been on a brief note handed to him earlier by a Ravenclaw student. When he came in the headmaster said "Ah, Harry." The headmaster offered him some candy, which he accepted.  
  
"What do you need professor?"  
  
"I've to let you listen in on the meeting tonight."  
  
"Of the Order?" Harry was surprised.  
  
"Yes -although not everyone there will be a member. I think that you deserve to know what is going on, even though I wish you didn't have to be troubled by Voldemort. The fact is, you will most likely be asked to join the Order at some point." He looked at Harry.  
  
"And I would agree." He said this seriously.  
  
"I thought you would. If Voldemort continues on this path, we will need everyone."  
  
They moved into another, larger room and people began to arrive. They would greet Dumbledore then mill about waiting for the meeting to start. He noticed glances being shot his way, as they did not expect to see him there. A few people actually greeted Harry, he responded politely.  
  
One person said, somewhat rudely, "What business do you have being here?"  
  
"Well correct me if I'm wrong, but you all are here to plot the downfall of the man trying to murder me, right?"  
  
He recognized most of his teachers, plus Moody and Arabella. A couple people were obviously foreign. Finally Lupin and Sirius showed up. Lupin raised his eyebrows at Dumbledor when he saw Harry, then followed Sirius over to Harry.  
  
"Hello Harry, how are your classes?" Lupin would ask that.  
  
Harry hugged Sirius and responded, "They are pretty much the same as usual." -He resisted adding professor, as Remus had asked him not to call him that. Repeatedly.  
  
"Which means boring," added Sirius.  
  
"Which doesn't mean you should torment your teachers." Lupin eyed Sirius pointedly.  
  
"You mean there are other ways to entertain oneself?!" Sirius looked shocked.  
  
Lupin rolled his eyes.  
  
As they sat down by Harry he noticed that Snape had come in and was glaring in their direction. Harry just looked at him. The dark professor stalked over to a seat on the other side of the room.  
  
They started off with reports from various people. Fudge was still denying the truth -and had started blaming some attacks on Sirius. At this Sirius growled and Snape smirked. Harry was extremely nonplussed. Sirius was innocent, and Fudge was just looking for a scapegoat.  
  
Voldemort was gathering dark creatures as allies. Recruiting Deatheaters. The dementors were just waiting for his word. They were working on getting the elves to consider offering their aid to the Order -they had been hurt in the last rise of Voldemort.  
  
Karkaroff was no longer among the living.  
  
"There has been no word from Charteroy- he was investing You- Voldemort's activities in France." A man with brown hair was reporting.  
  
At this point a voice heretofore silent spoke up. "Was he tall and blond?"  
  
No one answered. Harry looked at Dumbledore who could see something in his eyes.  
  
"Yes, Harry," he responded.  
  
"And did he have a tattoo of a snake on his left arm?"  
  
"Yeeesss.." This came from another, who obviously didn't see where this was going.  
  
"Then he's dead." Harry pronounced, looking at the man, then at the floor. He remembered a dream -vaguely- where someone had said the name.  
  
People glanced at Dumbledore who only said, "I see." The twinkle was not there, as it hadn't been hard to figure out how Harry had known.  
  
Some time later when everyone started to leave Sirius and Remus stayed behind. "Harry?" Sirius had that familiar look of concern in his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine Sirius, Remus. Really. I'm glad I was allowed to listen," he added this with a nod at Dumbledore.  
  
"You know we care about you, right?"  
  
Harry looked from Remus, to Sirius, to Dumbledore. "I appreciate that, but there is really nothing you can do about the visions."  
  
Sirius sighed.  
  
Into the silence Remus said, "Well, It's time to go Padfoot. You need sleep -if you looked anymore like a skeleton you'd scare children."  
  
"He doesn't already?" Harry put in.  
  
A smile formed on his face. "Alright Moony. Harry"- they hugged -write me if anything happens."  
  
"As if I'd get away with not doing so." Harry smiled slightly.  
  
"Believe it." He disappeared into the fire.  
  
"Harry stared at the fire then turned to Dumbledore who was scrutinizing him  
  
"Why do I see deatheaters? -Voldemort is not always there, so why do I see them?" This was something he had been wondering about for a while.  
  
"The dark mark. He infuses a part of himself into it." He continued looked at Harry, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Go to your dorm and try to get some sleep Harry -your friends will want to know that nothing dire happened to you."  
  
With a genuine smile Harry responded. "Yes Professor. Ron and Hermione probably fell asleep by the fire waiting for me."  
  
Which they had, but he didn't wake them up -instead falling asleep in a chair beside them. 


	8. 8 Glowing Eyes, Christmas, and more Orde...

As he sat in divination his mind was on transfiguration, which they had later that day. Today they were staring into these round, mirror-like, white 'Gazers.' It looked like it was made of a milky liquid. This prompted Ron to joke about looking into a cup of milk and seeing visions.  
  
They were going to have a test in transfiguration and he was going over the information in his mind (Hermione would be proud). He had actually began studying more this year, to keep himself busy. The plus better marks; The minus was Ron's unspoken irritation with it.  
  
He thought he saw something and focused on the Gazer. Voldemort came in to view -but Harry couldn't hear anything. He was surrounded by death eaters, talking to. vampires? They fit the description. The vampire smiled and bowed. Another brought forward a small black box -a hand snapped in front of his face and he jerked back. Ron had apparently been talking about Quidditch practice the next day.  
  
Harry wouldn't have said anything about what he saw but Ron informed him that his eyes had looked like lightning in them. Harry whispered furtively to Ron about what had happened (who paled) until Trelawney noticed. She came over and pestered them until Ron said he's seen a murder, then she starting talking to the class -leaving them alone.  
  
After class they met up with Hermione. Christmas was coming up and he wondered, "Are you guys staying for Christmas?"  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other, already having decided. "Of course I am."  
  
Hermione- "My parents are going to visit some friends anyway so, yeah, me too."  
  
Harry knew they were staying for him, but didn't resent that; He shot them a grin.  
  
Later when he was writing a letter to Sirius he hesitated. Should he mention what had happened? In the end he decided only to ask if he knew of any instances when a persons eyes glowed.  
  
************************************************************************ ************************************************************************  
  
An older man was slumped, unconscious; he was held to a wall by chains. He appeared to by Asian.  
  
A death eater stood in front of the man deciding how to wake him. He cast a spell; The man jerked and screamed, thinking he was on fire. He begin shouting things in a language Harry did not know  
  
The Death Eater was pleased, replying briefly in the same language. He sounded interested. The man continued talking.  
  
************************************************************************ ************************************************************************  
  
In PD they had started learning how to use swords. (not actually using them yet.) "We are going to start two handed. Then we are going to try one handed moves, which are going to take strength. Think about which arm you want to use, as you might want to use one arm for your wand while wielding a sword."  
  
Professor Kartis continued imparting knowledge about using swords until class ended. As it was the day before Christmas break she added "See you all after Christmas!"  
  
The Christmas holidays were slightly different this year. More people stayed, perhaps because of the 'rumors' about Voldemort. Hogwarts was the safest place for their children.  
  
They days passed with ease, and Harry found himself enjoying it.  
  
"Have you two done any homework? Never mind." Hermione decided not to even bother this time.  
  
They were eating breakfast, deciding what to do. "I want to visit Dobby, we haven't done that all year," Harry pointed out.  
  
"Why don't we go looking exploring the staff wing?"  
  
"Ron!" Hermione admonished. Then she smiled. "What we should do is look for more secret passages."  
  
Harry looked at Ron, both of them raising their eyebrows. "Why not?"  
  
Dumbledore watched them bound away from the Gryffindor table and leave the Hall. He was relieved that Harry was having the fun he should at his age.  
  
"Hmm, why do I wonder where they are going?" Asked McGonagall speculatively, noticing the objects of Dumbledore's gaze.  
  
He grinned, "Oh, no doubt the usual mischief."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
This Christmas was one of the best. They got the usual Weasley sweaters and socks from Dobby. One thing of note was Dumbledore's present; It was an amulet that would grow could if anyone used an unforgivable curse nearby. He made a mental note to thank him. He himself he gotten something for Dumbledore -several pairs of woolen socks. It wasn't really a good gift, but he knew that the Headmaster would remember the reference; He DID have a weird sense of humor, after all.  
  
Hermione gave both him and Ron a copy of Hogwarts, A History. "Here you guys, I'm sure you will both find this useful.  
  
"Books of course," said Ron.  
  
Ron's reaction was priceless. He opened it up then he made a noise and dropped it, causing everyone to start laughing. Hermione had whispered something to Ginny, which Harry caught -"You win."  
  
She added another present to each of them though, identical rings; She had one too. They were supposed to be able to point you in the direction of the others.  
  
"Great idea Hermione!" Harry was impressed at her foresight.  
  
He and Ron each gave each other a gift certificate to a Quidditch shop, which made them laugh.  
  
He had also gotten Ginny something, a necklace with a blue crystal. (She had decided to stay for Christmas to, for some reason.) When Ginny gave him a hug (which, thankfully, Ron didn't see). Hermione smiled. He was actually started to like Ginny, but she was Ron's Sister, so he didn't know if he would do anything about it.  
  
************************************************************************ ************************************************************************  
  
...hooded Death Eaters were standing outside, in the middle of nowhere. They began planning how they were going to attack someplace (Harry didn't recognize the name) when one of them was petrified.  
  
People in red surrounded the Death Eaters, each with phoenix on the front of their robes. A battle ensued.  
  
"Sirius!" Harry recognized McGonagall's voice. She stood over a fallen Order member. Harry recognized Lupin, lying with his hood partly off.  
  
Sirius rushed over and helped McGonagall defend him...  
  
After Harry woke up he realized he must have been seeing a fight between death eaters and the Order of the Phoenix. Well, now he knew where Sirius was.  
  
************************************************************************ ************************************************************************  
  
Shortly after school started again, Snape disappeared for several days. 'Visiting relatives for a family emergency.' Right.  
  
The first potions class he was gone from the teacher hadn't shown up yet, and they were all waiting. Malfoy's voice rang out behind Harry and Ron. "Not psychotic yet Potter? Maybe the Weasel will put you out of your misery, and you can leave your money and the mudblood to him."  
  
Harry figured he must still be smarting over a certain Ton-Tongue Toffee incident. Before either of them turned around Remus' voice rang out. "That's enough Mr. Malfoy, 10 points from Slytherin."  
  
"What are you doing here!" Malfoy squeaked, horrified.  
  
"I'm filling in for professor Snape." All the Gryffindor's were grinning widely by now. Harry's grin dropped, wondering about Snape. He had had a couple of visions, which Snape was in, and had a good idea what the man went through. He was still happy to see Remus though.  
  
"Now, what have you been studying?" Hermione's hand shot up  
  
After class they walked up to Remus.  
  
"It's nice to see you Harry, Ron, Hermione."  
  
Harry smiled, "It's nice to see you too, Rem- professor Lupin.  
  
When they started to leave Remus slipped Harry a note, which he put in his pocket.  
  
Later a tired Harry once again made his way to Dumbledore's office. He had been staying after in PD to practice using a sword, which was why he was so tired. But he had an Order meeting to go to -the note Remus slipped him told him what time.  
  
He had told Ron and Hermione that he was going to tell Dumbledore about a vision, and gave them a fuzzy description when asked. He hadn't told them about the Order yet. He did feel kinda bad about hat, as he never kept much from them, but Dumbledore didn't want him to. Besides, he didn't tell them much about his visions either.  
  
This time Molly and Arthur Wesley were there. Harry was happy to see them, and of course, get a big hug from Mrs. Wesley. Through these meetings he was learning a bit more about his teachers, and he had more respect for them now. It's not that he didn't respect them before -but would he respect Snape if he didn't know the he had the horrible job of being a spy?  
  
During the meeting it came to light that Voldemort had infiltrated the ministry.  
  
"I think I remember a name... Defber, Derbor, Dorboff..." Harry tried to remember.  
  
"Deforbe?" asked Arthur.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He was one of my suspects" Arthur murmured.  
  
"So he wants Dumbledore away from Hogwarts." This was put in by Arabella.  
  
"Yes that is a goal. I also believe that he wants to prompt Fudge to act against Harry." Dumbledore looked at Harry.  
  
"Act against me?" He may stir up trouble about the Triwizard tournament Harry."  
  
"Oh." Memories.  
  
A lot of the people there looked like they wanted to hit Fudge, which made Harry feel marginally better. 


	9. 9 An Attack Brings Pain

They were walking around Hogsmead. It was just the trio on this trip, though he and Ron did need to find some time to themselves. Hermione's birthday wasn't that close, but after Ron's panic attack last year, Harry was going to make him get a present early. A couple a days before her birthday, Ron had realized that he should get her a present. Shudder.  
  
Then Harry's scar began to twinge. His hand went to his forehead as his walking slowed. Furthermore the amulet he had gotten from Dumbledore was as cold as ice. His eyes snapped to his friends. He knew what was coming.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at his expression with dread. They heard shouts ahead, and they eyes went towards them. A large group of Deatheaters were storming through the town in their direction. People were frozen in horror.  
  
"Fuck," was Ron's imput.  
  
"We need to get people out of here," said Hermione  
  
"Everybody run!" Harry shouted grabbing his wand. He amplified his voice breifly, "Run to the castle."  
  
Harry fired off curses, as did Ron and Hermione. A few others stayed, giving students and others time to run. Teachers began apparating and firing their own curses.  
  
Professor Dorn was defending a couple of people cowering behind a bunch of crates.  
  
"Stupefy!"  
  
Down the street a man slumped to the ground, hit by the killing curse.  
  
"Dormio." He had to remind himself to concentrate on his aim. Ron and Hermione were standing beside him.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus."  
  
"Debilitas." E verything with choatic. As he looked for the next Death eater he saw someone running stumble over bags left lying in the street.  
  
"Impediamenta."  
  
"Expello!"  
  
Hermione dropping to the ground to avoid the killing curse was the last thing he saw before he was hit with the cruciatus.  
  
One of the Deatheaters grabbed him and dragged him a couple feet before Flitwick stunned him. When the painful curse ended Ron helped Harry stand up. Ron had been defending him while he was down.  
  
Harry saw Hermione still on the ground, unconscious. Two death eaters walking towards her. He felt a surge of panic.  
  
Harry fired a curse at the one on the left as he ran forward. He slashed at the deatheater about to kill Hermione with a sword that had somehow appeared in his left hand. The death eaters spell "Attero" missed her as he fell.  
  
"Hermione!" screamed Ron dragging her into shop that wasn't burning. Harry looked around. Shops were on fire. A Slytherin girl he recognized had decided to take a run for it, leaving her hiding place on the other side of the street. This was a mistake -a Deatheater noticed. Harry shot a spell at him, barely missing him by centimeter despite the distance. The girl got away.  
  
The Deatheater spun and cast a large black sphere at Harry. He held his wand out in both hands, screaming the incantation that Professor Dorn had shown them for slowing spells down. It slowed -reversed direction. The death eater went down in flames.  
  
Teachers were scattered about, most injured. Several forms could be seen on the ground, some not moving. Ron was once again beside him, with Hermione in his arms.  
  
They stood, just looking, as a couple mediwizards came rushing to the fallen forms. The street was ruined. Several building were on fire; Debries filled the street, along with bodies.  
  
Snape came over and said (surprisingly, not snarled), "Well it looks like your still alive Potter. Come, we are going back to the castle."  
  
Harry remembered last time. Moody had taken him away. He only looked at Snape.  
  
"Gone daft have you? There's a surprise." Still not with his usual venom.  
  
"Harry, come on." Ron said quietly. Hermione sobbed against him.  
  
They were here, his friends. He would be alright.  
  
They made their way back to the castle, and passed by Dumbledore. He had walked up to Harry and gripped his shoulder. "I'm glad to see that you are all right Harry." He said this quietly. "I will see you later in the hospital wing."  
  
Later before Pomfrey shoved a sleeping potion down his throat he glanced at the sword still in his hands. With a dull shock he realized that it was Gryffindor's sword.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
When he finally woke up, he was greeted by Ron. Hermione was on a bed next to him. She said, "I would get up and hug up but Pomfrey cast as spell and I'm stuck to the bed.  
  
"Pomfrey caught her doing homework during the night," Ron confided, grinning.  
  
Harry started laughing, the Ron joined.  
  
Hermione tried to look indignant, but it didn't work, and she chuckled.  
  
"Hermione is Hermione." Harry said when he finished, and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"What's been happening?" Hermione let Ron talk, as he had already filled her in.  
  
Ron had gotten out the day after the attack. Dumbledore had announced that all Hogsmead visits were over, and that there wouldn't be anymore Quidditch. Harry was disappointed, but understood.  
  
He had told the school that Hogsmead had been attacked (as if everyone didn't already know).  
  
"-and -and we had silences for the people that died."  
  
All three grew serious. Ron and Hermione knew what Harry would ask next.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Ron didn't look happy. Hermione said, "Harry, why don't you wait-"  
  
"Who?" harry interrupted.  
  
"A woman, a couple of men, and a 2nd year Hufflepuff."  
  
Harry repeated the names to himself. People who had died because of him. One of them only a second year. He zoned out, not listening to anything around him anymore.  
  
He woke up with a start, already crying silently. It was in the middle of the night, but someone by his bed was up watching him. Sirius drew him into a hug.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry walked to Dumbledore's office after he was released, but he wasn't there, so he went to the common room. "Hey," he said with a smile to let his friends know he would be alright.  
  
The fact of the matter was, though, that it would not be alright. Things would likely only get worse.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After lunch Dumbledore walked up to him. "Harry, I presume you would like to come to my office?"  
  
At Harry's nod, "Why don't you come after dinner?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He sat down in Dumbledore's office. He had used a WWW's treat for a password -Cauldron Cake. After he accepted a lemon drop, Harry asked a question.  
  
"Where did Gryffindor's sword come from?"  
  
Dumbledore looked at him as if searching for something. "You must have summoned it Harry -without knowing it. You needed a sword, and it came."  
  
"Why that sword?" Not intending to accept a half answer.  
  
It was time to tell him. "Harry, you are a heir of Gryffindor. The last one."  
  
Harry digested this. "Voldemort killed the rest, didn't he?" Harry's eyes looked into Dumbledore's.  
  
"Exactly. Because you are a heir, you can summon that sword."  
  
"And how did I do it? Have all heirs been able to do it?"  
  
"That is something I don't know Harry." Harry frowned. How did I do that?  
  
Harry was silent awhile. He might have asked if him being Gryffindor's heir was the only reason Voldemort was after him, but something else was on his mind.  
  
"Sir, I-"  
  
"What Harry?" Dumbledore sensed that Harry had something important to say.  
  
"I think- I know I killed two of them."  
  
"A death eater?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Child, he was attacking you Harry, trying to harm or kill you and your friends." He hoped that Harry would listen.  
  
"I- know." He still felt guilty.  
  
"Then I hope you come to terms with this Harry. The guilt you feel is the guilt of a good person forced into a bad situation."  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
Dumbledore knew it wasn't just the deatheater's death Harry felt guilty about. He moved over from where he had been standing by the fire and hugged Harry.  
  
************************************************************************ ************************************************************************  
  
"Master"  
  
"Report"  
  
"We killed and tortured. The teachers showed up, as predicted." He smirked, "I saw Potter get hit by the Cruciatus."  
  
"Good." It seemed as if he hadn't expected to capture Harry. Harry felt a fury overcome him -the attack on Hogsmead was for fun.  
  
"You may leave."  
  
By himself, Voldemort looked at something only he could see. "Just another little reminder Harry Potter." 


	10. 10 Malfoy, FudgeIdiot, and Happily! the ...

In the Great Hall Malfoy was not overjoyed to see Harry alive and well. When Harry came in a indignant shout rang out "Potter! Why aren't you dead yet!?"  
  
Ron growled, and Hermione glared.  
  
"Shove off you slimy git!" This came from Ron who was turning red.  
  
"I can't believe we have to eat in the same room as paupers -this is disgusting. I'm sure that will change soon though. What with You-Know-Who on the loose." Not even Hermione would bother stopping one of them from launching at Malfoy now.  
  
"Your father will get his Malfoy, and so will you," Harry threatened. "-and so will Voldemort." He was utterly serious. He saw what Malfoy's father did as a Deatheater.  
  
The teachers had noticed something going on, but Dumbledore motioned them to stay where they were. He had his reasons.  
  
Malfoy snickered, "By a demented scarhead? I don't think so. You should be expelled along with Weasel and the Mudblood."  
  
A bunch of Slytherins surrounded Malfoy. He seemed to finally notice the hostile looks he was getting from everyone.  
  
"I refuse to stay in the same room with you scum any longer." With that he left, along with a bunch of Slytherins.  
  
Harry nodded respectfully at the one's who didn't go. They didn't acknowledge him, but he could see something no one else did.  
  
Eventually everyone was seated, though most only pretending to eat.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Finally Hagrid was back. They went to see him the day he came. He was happy to see them; They sat down and talked. Not long after they got there, someone knocked.  
  
It turned out to be Lupin -and a black dog.  
  
"Hello Hagrid, Dumbledore told us that they were here, and Sirius wanted to see them while we were here."  
  
"No a problem there Lupin, Sirius." Sirius had transformed once they were inside.  
  
And so the visit turned out to be a lot of fun -which Harry needed.  
  
At some point Sirius drew Harry aside to talk to him for a bit, but Harry didn't day much. He just said that he was glad Sirius was there.  
  
"You know he is trying to demoralize you."  
  
"It's working, Sirius."  
  
"Harry, don't ever think of letting him win."  
  
Harry nodded, in complete agreement.  
  
Eventually they left, barely making curfew. They let Neville in when the got to the portrait -and entered just in time to see Lees robes turn into a frilly pink dress.  
  
They paused in horror, as did everyone else in the common room. "FRED!" Lee shouted. The mischievous twins were cackling gleefully.  
  
Ron and Harry began laughing while Hermione shook her head.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
The next morning a bombshell arrived that made Ron let out a stream of curses:  
  
AZKABAN ABANDONDED: With no warning, the Dementors abandoned there posts. Azkaban was discovered yesterday with the dementors gone, along with many of the prisoners. One pair, the Lestranges, apparently went on a killing spree of there fellow prisoners as soon as they could. Reports.  
  
That wasn't all though. Fudge arrived at the Great Hall not long after the paper did, and demanded to see Dumbledore in his office. As he and his entourage passed Harry he looked at him in a way Harry really didn't like.  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other with the same thought. He went and fetched his invisibility cloak; Soon they were outside Dumbledore's office. They shouldn't have been able to hear anything, but Hermione cast a spell that picked up vibrations from voices and amplified them.  
  
Shouting could be heard. A while later Fudge stormed out along with his 'guards.' "This is not the end of this! I'll see that you pay for defying a Minister!" He was as red as a lobster.  
  
"Really, sir!" Was Percy's comment to Dumbledore. He was indignant that the minister's authority wasn't being respected.  
  
We looked at each other under the cloak. What was the idiot Fudge going to do?  
  
************************************************************************ ************************************************************************  
  
That night Harry had another vision, where they mentioned something that caught his interest.  
  
"We found a reporter woman snooping around -she apparently thought we would be fooled be an animagi."  
  
"Where did you put her?"  
  
"The old building at Harshed."  
  
"Why don't you let her know that I don't appreciate reporters." "My Lord."  
  
He immediately went to Dumbledore, and told him about Skeeter. "Do you think you'll be able to save her?"  
  
"We shall, see Harry."  
  
************************************************************************ ************************************************************************  
  
Fudge came back the next day during breakfast. He came striding up to the teachers table during breakfast with a great contingent of Aurors, and Malfoy -the older one. Harry could remember things he'd seen Lucius do.  
  
"This school is closed!"  
  
All the teachers stood up.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing Fudge!?" McGonagall never cursed. I am closing this school down! No classes until this school is thoroughly investigated.  
  
"For what?" This from professor Kartis.  
  
"Dark Arts, lady, conspiracy, and sanity!" He turned around and looked at Harry, who was getting angry.  
  
"Enough. This will not happen."  
  
"Yes, it will." He gestured and several Aurors escorted Dumbledore to his office.  
  
"I suggest you all head back to your dorms."  
  
"Well, do as the minister says." This came from Percy, who was getting looks from the rest of the Wesley's.  
  
Malfoy went to his father, who whispered something to him, then followed the rest of the Slytherins.  
  
Harry was glaring at Fudge, until Hermione tapped him on the shoulder. Then he stalked out.  
  
The rest of the morning was spent in the common room debating on whether they should sneak out.. When it was time for lunch, students were reluctant to go down. They found some of the teachers in the Great Hall, but they didn't seem to be eating. Just watching the students.  
  
Nobody, apparently, was very hungry. Soon most students left. Dinner was the same. Breakfast was the same until the Daily Prophet arrived.  
  
The article ripped Fudge apart. Denounced him, ridiculed him, and called for his removal. The entire paper was nearly one big article. Harry noted that neither he nor Dumbledore was insulted once.  
  
Soon a hailstorm of letter -and howlers arrived. Harry started to grin. Snape's scathing voice rang out. "I see your fan mail had arrived."  
  
Dumbledore showed up, as if he had been expecting this. "And now, I think you should take your leave."  
  
Fudge nearly ran out of the Hall, and his Aurors followed.  
  
"I hope this has shown you where ignorance and petty acts gets you. I don't believe Fudge will remain our minister for much longer. Now, why don't we enjoy our breakfast?"  
  
The next day Dumbledore made an announcement. "I intend to open up Hogwarts for everyone. Students may stay all summer, parents may come to visit. Anyone who wished to come may come. This is one of the safest places from Voldemort, so it shall become a haven."  
  
The Daily Prophet had apparently already heard. HOGWARTS WELCOMES ALL.  
  
Harry listened to the buzz:  
  
"Wicked."  
  
"What does this mean?"  
  
"-all sorts people coming-"  
  
"-This is going to be weird-"  
  
Harry listened to the buzz.  
  
There was also an article about Fudge which induced much cheering.  
  
FUDGE ASKED TO RESIGN: Fudge was forced to resign by the disgusted public, who were fed up with his non-existent leadership. (this was Harry's favorite sentence) A new Minister will be appointed based on several candidates, but the most likely to win is Arthur Weasley. He has a wife and seven children.  
  
Ron, Ginny, Fred and George were in shock. All of Gryffindor cheered. Harry was overjoyed -Mr. Wesley deserved to be the new minister.  
  
"-Bout time-"  
  
"-Ginny's father?"  
  
"-Ron's father-"  
  
"-Wow!"  
  
There was also mention of the order:  
  
-rumors of the Order of the Phoenix give yet more evidence of Voldemort's return. There have been several sightings, one which bespoke of direct conflict with dark, cloaked men. Who else would that be but deatheaters? The Order was last this active during Voldemort's rise-  
  
Harry knew the truth of those rumors personally. He grinned ruefully -he was actually glad for the Daily Prophets existence. Truly a miracle. Then he gasped. His vision about Rita Skeeter -they must have saved her. 


	11. 11 Frogs, an Order Meeting, and BATTLE w...

-Harry distantly recognized the Death Eater who was talking, "Yes, sir."  
  
  
  
  
  
The man had been hit with a painful curse weeks ago when he had let it slip to Lucius that it might not be the best thing to serve Voldemort. That perhaps he was not the best to lead them in their -yes he actually said this- righteous cause.  
  
It made Harry wonder if not everyone that served Voldemort had a choice. Lucius had coldly informed him that he was a Slytherin and he had better act like it, respect power, so forth.  
  
************************************************************************ ************************************************************************  
  
There were many people at the castle now. Every once in a while he would see a strange person in the corridors, or at mealtimes. Some parents did indeed take up Dumbledore's offer, though most just to visit. Fleur showed up one day and greeted Harry warmly. She even said Hi to Ron, who turned red.  
  
The new Minister declared war. Everyone was frightened. Diagon Alley didn't have as many people bustling about. Hogsmead was Quieter. It was felt even at Hogwarts. The Minister sent Aurors to protect the school. About time, Harry thought.  
  
They continued with classes as normal though, and Hermione was getting anxious about the OWLs. Which were coming up in a matter of weeks. He threw himself into his homework for once; Consequently, he was getting better grades, which made Ron slightly jealous.  
  
He was recovering from his depression after the Hogsmead attack. The entire school had seemed to mourn the attack, and thankfully no one blamed Harry this time. Except for himself.  
  
Harry sat down in the common room, finally finished. Waited till everyone was at lunch, then set up. He fixed the portrait so that every time someone opened it, a handful of powder was dumped on them. It was WWW's frog powder -which turned people into frogs for five minutes.  
  
He had also enchanted the floor. He had needed Hermione's help, and surprisingly she had. So they had secretly charmed to floor.  
  
Harry grinned and watched the door. Soon everyone would return from lunch.  
  
He had decided that everyone was to melancholy. He had also been charged by the Wesley twins to do a minimum number of pranks this year, when they had found out who the marauders were, and he had one left.  
  
He saw heard a noise and looked to see a frog floating across the room. He was trying not to laugh but that was a mighty hard thing to accomplish when you are surrounded by floating frogs.  
  
At the last students came back the first started turning back into humans. They were stilling floating. He looked up when he heard his name.  
  
"Well done Harry!  
  
"Nicely done mate."  
  
"Isn't this beautiful?"  
  
"I don't know -we have been done in with one of our own pranks."  
  
"Mortifying."  
  
"Shameful."  
  
"Spectacular."  
  
"Fantastic."  
  
Harry pushed off and joined Ron, who had just turned back into a human. They began bouncing each other around the room.  
  
Soon everyone was having fun and even the indignant students were enjoying themselves.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
One night Harry woke up and immediately sprung up and grabbed someone's arm. Someone who had woken him up. A flash of panic and adrenaline raced through him.  
  
He had decided to get some sleep before the meeting of the Order tonight, and was sleeping in his dorm.  
  
He had his wand pointed at Sirius' chest. "Geez Harry, now I know you love me," came his voice. He was surprised though, and a little alarmed that Harry was so high strung.  
  
Harry relaxed, "am I late for the meeting?"  
  
"No, we should make it on time if we leave now." He transformed and Harry walked beside him, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. On their way to the portrait he greeted a friendly Gryffindor, who exclaimed that Sirius was huge.  
  
They walked towards the headmasters office, but changed direction to another room. Harry wasn't surprised, as they didn't always meet in Dumbledpre's office, or leave from it. "Always wanted to be waken up from my happy dreams by a old loony," Harry grumbled.  
  
"Ah, shut it," came the affectionate reply.  
  
They took a portkey to somewhere Harry didn't recognize. It was a plain room, with a door at one end, a fire place on the other, and filled with differen't kinds of chairs. Often they would change their meeting place.  
  
It looked like it would only be a meeting of inner members -the Order was slowly growing larger, and often allies would join meetings.  
  
"Harry, I hear there was an interesting incident in your common room a few days ago," Dumbledore said grinning.  
  
Moody looked suspicious, but Remus was the one that asked, "what happened?"  
  
"It seems that when everyone got back from lunch they were transformed into frogs. Furthermore someone put a levitation charm in the common room." He looked pointedly at Harry who was failing to look innocent.  
  
Sirius and Arabella started to laugh, and Remus grinned. Harry picked one of the more comfortable chairs as the meeting started.  
  
Snape came running through the fire shortly after the meeting started. "Headmaster!" Snape collapsed to the floor.  
  
Dumbledore rushed over to him. With an anxious face Dumbledore conjured a stretcher and said, "Meeting adjourned for now -I need to see to Severus." Most stood up and dispersed, though a few clustered to speculate.  
  
Harry stared at where the two had dissapeared by a portkey -differn't from the one he and Sirius had used. He found himself actually worried about Snape. He had obviously been found out; He was lucky he managed to escape.  
  
Harry shook his head and touched the portkey, wondering what the next day would bring. His good mood had been obliterated.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The next day McGonagall's voice came booming through the castle. "All students report to your dormitories NOW. Voldemort is attacking. These students report to the Great Hall -" She listed a handful of students, mostly 7th years and 6th years. Ron Harry and Hermione were the only 5th years. "-and come QUICKLY."  
  
"Oh, my god, oh my god-" Their was a first year Ravenclaw not far down the hallway carrying on, looking like she was about to hyperventalate.  
  
Ron who was looking horrified, said "Hermione is in the library."  
  
Harry, who was already walking, replied- "She'll meet us there!" Ron followed.  
  
As the approched the girl Harry paused, noting that she wasn't moving. "Five points to Ravenclaw if you run to your common room." She didn't acknowledge him, just took off.  
  
The arrived gasping at the great hall, and saw that most of the students called were there. Hermione crossed the room to them, but before she could say anything McGonagall said loudly, "Everyone, if you want to fight with the teachers come here, if not leave now. No one did.  
  
"This portkey will take you to the roof -you can cast spells from there. Quickly now."  
  
They found themselves on the roof, overlooking the scene below. Teachers were arrayed along the wall, along with Aurors that Ron's father had sent. A few people they hadn't seen before, as well as some who he had seen around the castle. Harry saw Sirius by Remus, though he had changed his appearance somewhat.  
  
Farther, by the forbidden forest, were the enemies. A few creatures he had never seen before, a handful of Vampires, Dementors, and, of course, Deatheaters. He was glad to see that there were no Giants. He didn't see Voldemort (thank god).  
  
They began walking forward, Dementors in the lead. It was going to be hard to aim from up here, but they had to try.  
  
"Expecto Patronum." He decided to start with this, as only so many people could do a good Patronus. The rest of the students followed his example, and began firing away.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Moments or hours later, something large crashed through the forest. A dragon. A few students screamed as it let out a jet of fire. The thing was huge.  
  
Harry looked to where the teachers were fighting and back to the dragon, which had just taken to the air. Someone needed to keep it off of them. "Accio Firebolt!"  
  
Hermione realized what he was doing. "Harry..." she said in alarm.  
  
He gave he a weak grin. "I did it before."  
  
"What?" asked Ron.  
  
"He's going to battle the dragon!"  
  
Ron looked sick "Harry... good luck."  
  
"Ron!" Hermione was not happy.  
  
Harry took off as soon as his Firebolt arrived.  
  
Okay, get its attention. He shot a meaningless spell at it, which didn't damage it at all. It did get it's attention, however. Now he just had to get it away. Soon he was twisting around the castle's towers.  
  
The dragon did follow; Clumsy compared to Harry, but big and fast. After an eternity, Harry caught the tail end of a fireball, and fell as he felt the burns. He kept hold of him broom though, which his experience with bludgers hitting him in the air had taught him to do. As the ground come towards him, he got an idea. He flew up, then went straight down. The Wronski Feet prevailed.  
  
The dragon him the ground with an even harder thump then you would imagine. He had no doubt that most of the castle heard it, and the following bellow of pain.  
  
He circled, looking the dragon. It had managed to hurt it's wing, leaving in stuck on the ground, flailing around a bit. He grinned at the very pissed off dragon shooting fireballs at him from the Quidditch pitch.  
  
Now what was that spell Krum used last year? Harry used the Conjunctivitus curse.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
He flew down to where the teachers fought and joined them. Most of the dementors were already gone. "Harry, go back!" His godfather shouted at him. "No!" And that was all the time they had to argue about it. Their many foes kept coming. "Expello!" "Perterreo," someone near him said. Sometime during the battle a sword appeared in his hand as it had in Hogsmead.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At some point several small creatures cornered his professor Kartis. They were ugly and vicious and she was having a hard time keeping them off. Harry got an idea "Serpensortia." He conjured five poisonous snakes and hissed at them. "Go bite those things attacking the professor." "professor?" "That woman there." Harry hissed pointing. Then he felt an agony he recognized. He fell over screaming, hit once again by the Cruciatus. Sirius was beside him and helped him get up while McGonagall cursed the deatheater. "Debilitas," he croaked out. 


	12. 12 Avada Kedevera, Healing, and a Fresh ...

"Avada Kedevera!" The killing curse hit Harry on him right forearm -he barely saw it coming through the chaotic battle. His breath escaped him as he fell, his eyes wide open. He was being stilled, snuffed, by the curse. He felt it pervade him, trying to banish his life. Instead his magic absorbed it -and rejected it  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Harry!" Dumbledore had seen the killing curse hit, and was horrified. The thin, grim covered figure fell backs wards. He saw Remus and Sirius rush over to him, shock and pain on their faces. He quickly cast a wall of fire and started towards him. -and he saw what happened next.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Sirius and Remus crouched down, looking at him with grief. Sirius could only stare, stricken, at him, while Remus checked his wrist for a pulse. Remus sucked in a shocked breath, "He still has a pulse!" Hope shone in their eyes and they saw green lightning flashing in his eyes and glanced at each other.  
  
He jerked and breathed in. And another, as he moved. He got to his feet, green lightning flashing along his skin. Sirius tried to help him, but jerked his hand away as it received a shock. Harry he moved his hand out. The lightning converged in his hand and green light shot out at the Deatheater who had cast the curse.  
  
The Deatheater fell and Harry swayed, drained, falling to his hands and knees. Sirius and Remus grabbed him and hugged him. They didn't know how, or why, but Harry was still alive. Soon, though, they had to turn away and defend themselves.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry was extremely weak, on hands and knees. He felt so tired. The problem was, they were in the middle of a battle. He didn't want anyone putting themselves in danger to protect him while he sat on his ass.  
  
Slowly, he got up from his position at Sirius's feet.  
  
"Impediamenta -Stupefy."  
  
Harry saw Dumbledore briefly, looking intensely relieved. He realized again why Dumbledore was considered the most powerful wizard of the time; Blue lightning bolts shot out from him to the nearest Vampires.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry ducked under the troll's club. "Stupefy!" This only phased the troll, who recovered and swiped the club at Harry again.  
  
Harry ducked under the club and found himself right next to the troll's leg. He remembered something from class; He sliced behind the troll's knee and it fell backwards.  
  
Harry stumbled backwards from the flailing Troll and was steadied by someone. He turned around and saw Snape. They looked at each other for a moment before turning their attention back to the Troll.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry saw an Auror get hit by the cruciatus. Before he could do anything, the man was killed.  
  
Harry stared for a moment then looked away.  
  
Hi eyes widened when he saw the charms professor get hit by the Imperius. At this point he was *right next to McGonagall.*  
  
He ran over to them. McGonagall had caught onto the problem, but was too busy to deal with him. Harry desperately hit Flitwick with a curse and he turned on him. One of the Aurors hit him with a body bind and.  
  
Harry knelt down and put his hands beside his head. He blinked and Harry pulled him up. He ran back over to Sirius oblivious to the stunned look from people nearby.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
His wand flew out of his hand and the Death Eater approached, smirking. Damn. No one was close enough to help him.  
  
"Give me my wand back!" he demanded imperiously to keep the Death Eater distracted as he walked forward several steps.  
  
The Death Eater snickered. "This is Harry Pot-" Harry had lunged forward and stabbed the Death Eater in the stomach. He grabbed his wand out of the woman's hand. "Thank you." He tried not to look at the bloody sword.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The fighting was more or less over. As Harry looked around he saw bodies of humans and creatures littering the ground. Dead dementors were particularly foul.  
  
He prepared to fall over, then he saw it. A rat scurrying away. A rat with a silver paw.  
  
He started after it and stumbled; Dumbledore caught him. "Harry?"  
  
"Wormtail!" he said gesturing frantically.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Sirius who transformed and gave chase.  
  
Dumbledore addressed everyone, still holding up Harry. "Lets get the wounded to the hospital wing. I need to contact the ministry."  
  
Everyone wearily began moving. Lupin came over and took Harry from Dumbledore. As Harry collapsed he picked him up and carried him into the castle.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Pomfrey didn't even need to give him a sleeping draught, as he slept for far longer than would b normal. When he woke, finally, he blearily looked around. *Glasses might help.*  
  
He found them and the hospital wing came into focus. He would have gotten up if he could, but he was just too tired. There was an aching in his arm that made him cringe. He slumped back after that ever so brief moment of awareness, asleep with his glasses on.  
  
He vaguely felt his glasses being taken off, and thought he heard Dumbledore's voice.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Next time he woke up in Madam Pomfrey's presence. He, with immense slowness, began to wake. Before he even moved his mind sifted through his memories of the fighting, some vague, some far to clear.  
  
After an interminably long time he was sitting up peering at his new scar, which drew the attention of the nurse.  
  
As he ate the meal she produced out of nowhere he wondered why Hermione and Ron weren't there. Then he found a letter from them among the get well cards from... everybody.  
  
He picked it up from next to the orange toilet seat. Apparently as Pomfrey had finally won and no visitors were allowed in the hospital wing for now. The bad news was the Wormtail got away.  
  
He got up and walked around the wing to find it filled -big surprise. And yet eerily silent.  
  
He gasped at the sight of the DADA professor. He also saw Snape, but didn't say anything to him. He knew that Snape's cover must be blown now, and that meant he might end up like Karkaroff.  
  
Pomfrey saw him and was outraged. "I finally get it so that my patients won't be disturbed and what happens? They go walking around!" Harry silently accepted the sleeping draught.  
  
************************************************************************ ************************************************************************  
  
Voldemort raised an amulet with a strange symbol on it out of a small black box. Harry recognized the box as the one the Vampire had given him.  
  
He was speaking to a quivering Wormtail. There was an unholy light in his red eyes.  
  
"Explain."  
  
"He -ligh-n-ning w-was all ov-ver him and he s-shot the curse back out of-f his h-hand."  
  
Voldemort snarled and grasped the amulet tightly. A burst of power shot out of him, knocking Wormtail over, who had already been retreating.  
  
************************************************************************ ************************************************************************  
  
After attacking the castle, Voldemort had begun terrorizing the wizarding word. Dumbledore decided to give the school a slight break after the attack before finishing the last week of school.  
  
Harry was in the hospital wing most of said break. The news of him surviving the Avada Kedavara again had spread like wild fire. His friends had to plead with him to come to meals in the Great Hall. He pretty much ignored everyone; Everyone that was staring, pointing, and whispering. It was a good thing that the news of his new scar had not been spread. A lightning shaped scar, exactly like that of his forehead, on his right arm.  
  
At breakfast the day after he was released Ron was talking, ".said that dad is at the ministry all the time now, and that they are going to get a bunch more security."  
  
"Good," Harry said emphatically.  
  
"Harry," Hermione nodded down the table to a stricken 2nd year. She had circles under her eyes, from crying. As he looked, wondering what he was meant to see, realization dawned on him.  
  
He looked around and spotted a Ravenclaw sobbing. He looked back at Ron and Hermione. Both looked grim.  
  
"Mum told us about what it was like in school last time, you know." This came quietly from Ron.  
  
No one wanted to eat much now.  
  
He looked at his copy of the Daily Prophet. There were a few reports of Aurors engaging Death Eaters, along with information on three families that had been attacked because of or relation to muggles. Another family was one in which several Aurors came from.  
  
"This is why I have to fight him." No matter what anyone else expected, he expected this of himself.  
  
"Why *we* have to stop him," added Hermione.  
  
This year had been the hardest for him. The visions were damned. He had been attacked, what four times? His friends had been in danger.  
  
On the upside, Snape hadn't dragged him off to the Headmaster's office to get expelled this year.  
  
He was glad that Dumbledore had allowed him to attend Order meetings. He found that it made the visions easier to bear, seeing how the information was used.  
  
As they got up from the table, Harry absently began letting out his thoughts. Something he would not have done if he remembered where he was. He was just so absorbed in his thoughts.  
  
"We have to keep living life to the best. We should oppose evil always in every way, but we cannot forget to live and be happy. People like Voldemort pray on our weaknesses to try to get us to serve him. If we don't remember why we are living in the first place, for our family and friends, he will divide us. It's not even just Voldemort. Anyone can be a dark lord if they forget to live life."  
  
"Harry." At Hermione's words he realized that the crowd had all but stopped and that everyone was listening to him. He turned very red and muttered incoherently.  
  
"Well, Potter does have some depth after all."  
  
Harry spun to see Snape behind him, and Dumbledore not far off, smiling broadly.  
  
Why had he just eaten again?  
  
"Help!" he pleaded to his friends, to which Snape smirked. Harry was mentally discovering new curse words.  
  
Several other students were looking at him with unabashed awe. -Just some stupid rambling- Please stop looking at me now.  
  
"Move on! McGonagall's voice rang out. He gestured for everyone to move on ".Just thinking out loud." This was a bad idea, as it exposed his arm. He froze as a fresh wave of whispering broke out. "Your arm-"  
  
"Did you just see that?"  
  
"-my god."  
  
"Or are you all to dumb to remember how to walk?" Snape added sharply, with everyone else still gaping.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Can we move on with class please?" Professor Sprout said loudly.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
That night he was ambushed in the dormitory. As soon as he walked in a crowd surged around him.  
  
"Is it true?"  
  
"-let me see!"  
  
Needless to say he fled before Ron and Hermione could get to him. 


	13. 13 Whats Next? and Leavetaking

He was staring out at nothing from the top of the astronomy tower brooding at the sunset. He hadn't eaten all day, not amenable to being stared at in the black adorned Great Hall; And he barely spoken to anyone. He had snuck into the dorm with a invisibility cloak to sleep. He chucked a sugarquill out at the long, pale clouds.  
  
"Harry." He turned around and saw a tired Dumbledore standing behind him with an eyebrow raised.  
  
"Yes, sir?" with some chagrin.  
  
"Refrain from attacking the air with sugarquills, please."  
  
He smiled slightly, "If I must."  
  
"How are you feeling?" How many times had Professor Dumbledore asked him that?  
  
"Not good, not at all. But still alive." He had found out that Arabella Figg had died. He had talked to her occasionally at Order meetings. Turns out she had been a Ravenclaw, and a friend of his mothers. She was easy to talk to.  
  
"Are you willing to join the Order at the beginning of next year?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow, "Already? When I'm still in school? I haven't even taken my OWLs yet. I am surprised you even let me go to Order meetings."  
  
"After all you've been through. I think you have the right to fight if you want to. As for the meetings, your information *was* useful. And OWLs will be over in just a few days."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "There are going to be a lot of changes next year. I've convinced the board of governors that you students will need to be prepared for living in a war zone. I am going to move you ad a few others to a separate dorm when the school term starts. It will also be easier for any young Order members to come and go to training and on missions."  
  
Harry processed this, remembering something Dumbledore had said to objections of Harry being at Order meetings. He had said that the younger generation would be needed. "Ron and Hermione?"  
  
"We shall see. They would be he most likely of students to join. I'm not sure yet when we will ask any other students to join -they are not ready yet to face Death Eaters. A feeling of relief spread through him.  
  
"Alright." He knew that this was true. They were brave, but deserved to remain just. students for now. They hadn't had to see what he had in visions. They would agree to join though, for the same reasons he did. You can't just sit there while people suffer -must be a Gryffindor thing. "This summer-"  
  
"You have an option. You can stay at the Weaslys for part of the time, but you will likely move around a bit."  
  
Harry sighed. He didn't really want to put the Weaslys in danger.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry-the-open-book. "We have set up protections you know."  
  
"Alright." This he said with a little amusement -was he that obvious?  
  
"I also ask you to agree to some extra training this summer. If you are going to participate in the Order you need to be able to do basic things like apparate."  
  
This made sense. "Sure."  
  
"-I believe Sirius offered to help in that department."  
  
"Really? I'm going to get to stay with Sirius?" His face lit up with excitement.  
  
Dumbledore answered with a smile.  
  
Suddenly Harry moved closer and put a piercing gaze on the headmaster. He had been thinking since the attack. And he wanted an answer.  
  
"This isn't just because of what I've seen or been through. This is about who I am. What I can do."  
  
"You have a lot of power Harry, and will be invaluable fighting Voldemort."  
  
"You admit it? That I'm meant to be weapon?"  
  
"We need you Harry, Voldemort is going to be hard to kill. I don't know if even I can, and I could very well die." He didn't miss the flash of panic on the younger man's face. If he did die, it would be very hard indeed for them to continue, which was a weight upon his shoulders.  
  
"I can bring people out of the Imperious. I can summon Gryffindor's sword." He paused. "I can survive the killing curse. You still haven't said anything about that."  
  
"What can I say? No one else has ever done it. I don't know how you did it. I don't know how you bring people out of the Imperius either. You will likely grow more powerful." As Dumbledore watched his reaction Harry thought to the past year. Working magic had gotten progressively easier, although he hadn't noticed. He was getting more powerful -how much more power would he get?  
  
"By why am I so powerful?  
  
"A lot of it has to do with being Gryffindor's heir, some of it no doubt because of Voldemort."  
  
"Parseltongue," Harry murmured. A present from Voldemort.  
  
"And some Harry is just you. Will is an important part of magic, because magic comes from the mind." Harry looked somewhat doubtful that he was overly special, but he had a look of dread as well. Dumbledore waiting, hoping that Harry would say what he was thinking.  
  
"I don't want to be powerful. It's too much. I just want to be normal. The responsibility -what if I'm corrupted, or Voldemort turns me." He surprised himself by saying that to the Headmaster. What was with him? First in the Great Hall. now. His silence was slipping because of the strain.  
  
The old wizard put a hand on Harry's should to comfort him, although he knew full well Voldemort's power of persuasion and deceit. He had easily fooled many people into serving his ends. "I have faith that you will not become evil, especially after that speech of yours, which I believe was more or less accurately recounted in the Daily Prophet today." Dumbledore sounded far more amused than he should.  
  
Harry groaned emphatically.  
  
The Headmaster, however, added, "It's not only that. If you were in pain would you lash out and try to make other's feel it or would you hide it -like you do." He said this pointedly.  
  
"Point taken." He still wasn't going to go around troubling everyone with his problems though.  
  
Dumbledore looked at Harry, who had turned back to the sky. "You have grown much."  
  
"What I can do, I must do, to help." He meant it. Voldemort was killing and pillaging probably as they spoke. He would do what needed to be done.  
  
Dumbledore had a proud gleam in his eye, which Harry did not see. Then raised an eyebrow after a moment. "You wouldn't want to prove Trelawney right would you?"  
  
Harry smiled and turned around. "Merlin forbid." He would be alright.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A days later the testing began and Harry got a surprising number of OWLs, although no one beat Hermione. Harry still had no been able to see Sirius, although he had written; Remus had also written that Sirius had nearly sent him a howler for coming into the battle like he had. Apparently Sirius severely damaged some furniture.  
  
Soon his friends left the black adorned Great Hall, heading home.  
  
"See you next year!" Neville paused to shout before getting on the train.  
  
"Bye Harry!" said Dean.  
  
"Bye, Gred and Forge." Harry said to the twins. He grinned, "Tell when you open shop!"  
  
"Can do." Said one.  
  
"-For you." Added the other.  
  
"Write us Harry, you have no excuse this time." This came from Hermione.  
  
"Alright Hermione!" In a much aggrieved tone. They had been -watchful- since his brush with death.  
  
"Quit badgering him." Ron added, knowing his friend's thoughts, and not wanted to aggravate him. Even if he was too stupid to notice that he needed watching.  
  
She hit Ron on the head in response.  
  
"Harry! Can I have a picture?" Colin, of course.  
  
Harry looked at his friends with a pained expression  
  
"Sure Colin," said Hermione with a stern look at the other two.  
  
"Where are you staying Harry?" asked Ron.  
  
"I don't know yet, though Dumbledore said I could visit Ron this summer."  
  
"Maybe I can visit too then!" Hermione wondered excitedly.  
  
They got on the train; Harry watched them go, feeling tired. He remained at Hogwarts. He didn't mind being there, even when everyone else was gone. It was his home. He didn't know yet when or where he was leaving next. He didn't mind though -nowadays he just studied.  
  
He was actually looking forward to lessons though. They would keep him occupied, and it was a far better option then playing punching bag for the Dursleys. He allowed himself a small smile at the fact that he wasn't going to see them for another full year at least.  
  
The Boy Who Lived Twice walked back into the castle as summer began. 


	14. 14 Where?

More and more people came to Hogsmead, which was putting up defenses, and Hogwarts. Now that people believed that Voldemort had returned, they were terrified. News of the attack on Hogwarts had spread, and gave people a hope that they clung to. Equally, news of Harry's surviving the killing curse became a hope. So, refugees would slowly begin to trickle in. Harry really did not like reporters.  
  
He saw someone pointing at him down the corridor he was walking along. The young man had a woman standing next to him, who turned sharply in the direction he was pointing. "Harry Potter!" He cringed and backpedaled.  
  
He wasn't watching where he was going, looking back occasionally. Minutes later he found himself in front of an ornate door. Written above the door was, 'If You Are Meant To Enter Then Enter.'  
  
His only thought on the matter was '?' But he was just too curious to leave the door alone. Besides, maybe he was meant to enter? A lot of things did seem to happen to him.  
  
The door had no handle or knob. Carved on it were the founders and their animals, surrounded by a few people he didn't recognize. In the very center was the shape of two hands surrounded by a phoenix  
  
He stared at the door. Then he poked at it experimentally. "Alohamora." Nothing. Then he put his hands over the imprints on the door.  
  
The door glowed and his hands pushed through. He jumped back, not expected the sudden lack of resistance.  
  
Then he touched the door again -although it was not glowing anymore his hand still went through. He stepped forward.  
  
End (cackle)  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Listen up! I do want to rewrite this. Chapters are uneven, not fully thought out. I need to know what I need to clarify. Do I need more dialogue or description? This ending will be the beginning of my next fic -don't know if it will be summer only or the summer and the 6th year. Tell me -What do YOU think should be behind the door?  
  
I have edited most of the chapters now. Just little bits sometimes, more in others, probably not enough to make it worth rereading. I caught that I had posted a chapter twice (sorry). I did add a depressing scene in to -I think it was chapter 7. I edited the bit with the dragon, and the Hogsmead attack.  
  
Thank you reviewer people: ltnikki -I quite agree Avatar000 Gia Wolfmoon CurtK monique4 Bumblebee Bucy Amy Prophetess Of Hearts -I am seriously considering getting him a snake. -and thank you very much for the site! LunarBard -alright, no ghosts ittybittytreefrog -sorry (innocent look) werewolfsorceror -thank you for the suggestions :) sara ane Charma1219 Angelis 


	15. 15 Surges and Dreams

Okay, I lied, I'm adding just a bit more, because I don't know when I will write the sequel.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Dumbledore was in his office, leaning back in his chair. He stroked Fawkes, who was on his desk, and contemplated.  
  
The next school year would be vastly different, and he had already set up a staff meeting to plan. Despite it being only days since to schoolterm ended. Voldemort was moving rapidly, and he things could not remain the same, even as much as students need stability.  
  
He also had an Order meeting next week. Voldemort had not attacked the ministry yet, but he most definitely would. Especially since his daring attack on the school. If the ministry hadn't risen to help. much, much more damage would have been inflicted. Voldemort hadn't shown up though. That could only mean that it was a test, or distraction. He pursed his lips. Voldemort was already gathering allies in other countries, not intending to rely only on Britain.  
  
He had hoped that they could have stopped Voldemort early, but thanks to Fudge and the public's blindness, that wouldn't happen. The coming times would be akin to a civil war. It made his heart ache, for the children being sent out into that world.  
  
As Severus would point out, he cared to damn much.  
  
People believed now though. It was beginning to look just like the last reign of Voldemort. Families were being destroyed, fear approaching hysterical proportions. People were fleeing to other countries, which would only save them for how long? He intended the Order of the Phoenix to give people hope, and faith enough to fight.  
  
His thoughts turned to Harry, who had to witness sickening events so often through his visions. Was it any wonder he was so much more depressed this year? Such things were not meant to be seen by someone his age. Grown wizards wouldn't be able to handle it.  
  
He had been worried that Harry would become suicidal. He hadn't so much as hinted that to anyone, but he had been worried. If he didn't have the friends he did. As it was they had nearly lost him. It was truly a miracle that he was still alive, regardless of his thoughts on the matter. If he had died.  
  
Now he walked around the castle avoiding everyone, becoming more withdrawn. He didn't talk much -generally short sentences, few words. The reporters really had not helped. Nor had the immense amount of mail. Dumbledore knew that the boy burned it en mass, though he did it in his dorm.  
  
Dumbledore was proud of him. He was proud of a great many of his students, but more so with Harry. He was also sad for him.  
  
Suddenly he stood up. He felt a power surge. And knew it was from Harry. A brief flash of Harry's consciousness, his emotions. Dumbledore searched with his magic. Harry was still in the castle, but where exactly was blinded by the surge.  
  
He got up and quickly moved out of his office.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
In the teachers lounge, there could be heard quiet chatter. All the teachers had had to postpone leaving the castle for a while, and most wouldn't be leaving at all. So they spent time planning and enjoying company. Even Snape was there, staring into the fire. His expression was less reserved these days; Pensive, yet somehow relieved.  
  
Nearly everyone present stiffened, feeling something to various degrees. McGonagall and Snape felt it the most. It was like a glimpse into someone's mind, their feelings.  
  
"Potter?" Severus murmured with a frown, and Minerva realized he was right. The turbulent emotions, that pain, felt like. Potter.  
  
The other teachers looked at them confusedly, only faintly feeling it.  
  
They got both stood and strode to the Headmaster's office; They met him walking towards them.  
  
"Headmaster did you feel-"  
  
"Yes, it was a magic surge."  
  
"THAT was a magic surge?"  
  
Only Dumbledore had had a surge like that, if rumors were true. Surges were rare indeed.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Dumbledore only shook his head.  
  
In a golden flash, an unconscious Harry appeared at the Headmaster's feet. Dumbledore immediately picked him up and headed for the hospital wing, followed by the two professors.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Ermgh." Harry slowly became conscious, wincing as his head hurt.  
  
"Drink this Potter." Snape shoved a goblet at him.  
  
He wouldn't have if his head didn't hurt so much, but right now he didn't care if it was poisoned. In fact, his entire body felt tired.  
  
Dazed, he fuzzily recalled what had happened. "-was a door, no handle. gray place with people."  
  
Sharply, "People?"  
  
"Echoes. founders."  
  
"Please, Potter, don't be ridiculous." That could only have come from Snape.  
  
Dumbledore, who was standing beside him, put in, "Ah."  
  
"What is he talking about?" McGonagall asked noting the look on his face.  
  
"The Founder's Room." Before they could ask, "-A legend," he added impishly.  
  
"You know-?" Was all Harry could croak out.  
  
"I'll tell you later Harry, get some sleep." With the promise of answers he lapsed into unconsciousness.  
  
"A legend Albus?" McGonagall questioned.  
  
"Apparently not."  
  
A snort was all Snape had to add.  
  
"I'll see you at the staff meeting tonight."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Founder's Room. As a legend, of course, little was known about it. Dumbledore was startled out of his thoughts by Madam Pomfrey, who had just returned.  
  
"By the Founder's! What has he done now? School just ended!"  
  
"I assure you, it was no fault of his own, Poppy. It was a magic surge." He looked bemusedly at her.  
  
After checking up on him she said, "Well, he shouldn't exert himself for at least a week. I've never seen a magic surge case with effects this bad." She pursed her lips. "We are going to need to tie him down to keep him from just up and leaving. I found him walking around the hospital wing after the battle, you know!  
  
Dumbledore's amusement increased. "I'll take care of him Poppy, take your vacation."  
  
She looked surprised. "You're sure?"  
  
He nodded. "Your going to need it. You will have more work next year, what with all the new students -even with the extra help."  
  
Dumbledore left, with Harry levitating behind him. He had a staff meeting tonight, and an Order meeting in two nights, but Harry was not likely to present a problem. He would send him to the Wolf's Den as soon as Sirius returned from Egypt.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry stepped up to the fireplace. He threw a handful of powder at it, and watched the flames turn green. "Wolf's Den!" he said, taking care to be loud and clear; He stepped forward.  
  
He hadn't been able to remember anything else about the 'Founders Room' for Dumbledore. So now, days later, he was, with no little joy, going to live with Sirius. From what he gathered, it was another 'safe house' like the one he had warned Dumbledore about the attack on.  
  
Minutes later he lay there dazedly. He grabbed his glasses from the floor next to him and pushed himself up off the floor, sending a glare in the direction laughter was originated from.  
  
"You alright?" Remus sounded for too amused for Harry to grace him with an answer.  
  
"Had a nice trip?" His godfather came forward to clasp a hand on his shoulder.  
  
Harry sighed.  
  
"Oh, leave him alone." A woman stepped forward and shook his hand. The woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes introduced herself, "I'm Jasmine, currently stuck leaving with these two loony's"- she gestured at Sirius and Remus -"and Mundungus. He'll be back later."  
  
"Want to see your room?" Sirius was grinning.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Your trunk's already there, by the way," Remus added as they moved down a hallway.  
  
Sirius opened a door with a flourish, and Harry got a good look at the spacious red and gold adorned room. His room. "Cool," he said, and jumped onto the bed, looking around.  
  
He was feeling better then he had since the attack on Hogwarts.  
  
************************************************************************ ************************************************************************  
  
He dreamed of a gray place, of voices. The feeling of timelessness, the feel of magic.  
  
Words came unbidden:  
  
There will be a time when a dark lord will rise  
  
Potential twisted by pain; Intent on bringing pain upon the world; And succeeding  
  
Darkness will spread, deepen, and fester; Red eyes will gleam; Skulls will darken  
  
This darkness will not pass; This evil will seek immortality  
  
Another touched by pain will shine in the darkness; Bringing out the light  
  
Lightening will be marked; The good of the many will outweigh the good of the one; War waged, battles fought  
  
But should this Lord of the Light flicker and wane; Woe the twilight; And fear the dark  
  
Hope that he will suffer through; Pray that he will fight  
  
Ink leaves stains  
  
This will be the first trial, of many to come; For destiny grabs hold with tenacity  
  
The words melted away into another dream, one in which he flew as a bird high in the sky, while the world turned below.  
  
************************************************************************ ************************************************************************ 


	16. AN

Alrighty, due to my intense surprise that this story is still getting interest, even though I haven't updated in four months, I thought I should let people know what's going on in my head.

First, review replies:

ittybittytreefrog: I am thinking about it now, but an 'ending' you want might be in a sequel. I'll have to think about what I could do for a few more chapters, that wouldn't be a 'sequel' per se.

Amy: That is encouraging.

werewolfsorceror: We shall see.

sara ane: More encouragement…

Prophetess Of Hearts: Excellent Idea

Avatar000: Thankyou for telling me

ltnikki: It's alright, I don't review every chapter I read. And, I glad someone appreciated the Harry/Voldemort aspect. I thought some people would be mad that I didn't bother with 'pairing' people and whatnot.

Angelis: I'll work on the description and fluff. I think I do have problems with how to write fluff, but I'll work on it.

Charma1219: Sniff Enjoying the encouragement again.

Naraelien G. Endiliste: ^_^

Zi: I have _no_ idea how I did it

Lanfear: I have thought about changing the summary… people are probably sick of fifth year fics. But, it really is just another fifth year fic. sigh

Life: I _have_ thought about how I was going to handle that issue, and thankyou for the input. I thought… well, I can't tell you cause it would spoil the surprise if I did end up writing a sequel. You should think about getting a co-writer or beta-reader if you have tons of ideas but don't want to write it yourself.

Kiya: I'll work on it!

And now…

I had thought seriously about writing a sequel, but I was conflicted. I don't know if I'll be able to write about Harry and the Dursleys in a satisfactory way. I also wanted to write in a new format, which is why I started writing A World Goes Wrong. When I'm done with that story, I will try to write a sequel, but I might end up moving on to another story…

But no, I haven't simply forgotten the story as so many authors do.


End file.
